Two Birds of a Feather
by breathless16
Summary: Life couldn't be better for the titans. Robin and Raven are in love, and no more problems can cause havoc. That is, until the problem of Slade reenters their lives. COMPLETE!
1. The Teen Titans

This is my new story! YAY! I know I still haven't finished _Sacrifice_ or _The New Kids_, but I read a story by **Lunatic with a hero complex **(which BTW, is my favorite story) and got an idea for a new one.

WARNING!!!!- This is a Raven Robin fic. If you don't like this pair, don't read this story! There will be no Star bashing like there was in _Sacrifice_, but don't flame me for not using that pair. You have been forewarned. XO

* * *

They were perfect, or at least, they were in the eyes of the people they protected. They were the Teen Titans: high, mighty, noble superheroes. They were the justice preserver, defenders of Jump City, or just plain do-gooders. They were powerful in the people's eyes, and they loved the town as the town loved them.

They were always there when there was a scream or a cry. But two of the mighty heroes didn't think they were allowed to be humans, with feelings, or stress, or even…pain. They felt that if they were given the responsibilities to uphold order in the town as heroes, they had to act like heroes in every single moment they could. True, the others were there to help, but sometimes they couldn't deal with it.

Starfire, was always happy, at home, or out on the streets. She always was the one trying to turn people's frowns upside down. She was also the prettiest. With her long red hair, emerald eyes, and curvaceous body, she was always there for people, if they wanted her to or not. When people would asked for their space, she would often take it the wrong way, thinking that they disliked her. She would then become cold. She had the true powers of a Tameranean warrior with flight, superstrength, starbolts from the hands and eventually from the eyes. When she arrived on earth, she was given the name Starfire because her Tameranean name, Koriand'r, translated into Starfire.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was the goofy one. He was a green changeling, tiny in size, but large in humor. He was always there with a joke, even if it was corny. He might have seemed this way on the outside, but inside storms would rage occasionally. He hated being the little guy. He had wanted to be strong, not be a Titan because of his animal powers only. He had gotten his olive green skin and short stature when he had to be treated for a disease that only was curable on animals. His parents, who were scientists, turned him into an animal temporarily, where he got the name Beast Boy, and was no longer known as Gar Logan.

Cyborg was very different. He was a kind teen. Before the "accident" he was the most popular kid in school. Victor Stone, a handsome, smart athlete. He was an African-American. Bald, but muscular. Now, all off him that you could see was one quarter of his face. He was the smart one on the team. Sure, he missed being a human, alive, but he was Cyborg, a Teen Titan, and he was accepted. He always was there for people if they needed a laugh, or someone to bring them back to reality. He was the only one who bring you back to reality by burping though.

Now, the last two were much different than the others. They were quieter. They didn't joke around as much. Mostly, they kept to themselves a lot.

Raven was not from this planet as well. But she was partially human. Her mother was from earth, and her father was Trigon, a demon who gave her her powers. After Arella had had Raven, Trigon killed her mother. Some mentors managed to get hold of Raven, and raised her to keep her demon side under control. She managed her emotions, and once she was old enough, she was shipped off to Earth, as Raven Roth. She met Richard Grayson, who was known as Robin, the Boy Wonder, and they co-founded the Teen Titans. She might not have thought it, but she was very pretty as well. She had large violet eyes, and violet hair to match. If you were lucky to see her without her cloak, you might have been able to see her shapely body. She possessed powers of levitation, telekinesis, and many other dark talents.

Lastly, there was Robin, the Boy Wonder. Trained and raised by Batman himself, he had been through a lot. His parents were trapeze artists, and they fell to their death because someone cut the cable. Bruce Wayne was a kind man, but he wasn't very exciting. And now, he dealt with the stress of being the leader of the only justice except police in Jump City. And then, of course, there was what was behind the mask of his. No one had ever seen his eyes, not even Bruce. When ever he wasn't wearing his mask around Bruce, he was always in sunglasses. Having no powers, he made up for that with combat skills and amazing gadgets. His spiky black hair and well-built yet short body made him easily recognized by all his admirers. Now, he dealt with more anxiety than ever. With the ongoing threats of Slade, and having to act the perfect leader when he wasn't put him into some depression. But he never talked to someone, or expressed it, so it grew. He had considered talking to Raven, with her being the only one who would probably understand, but he had never gotten the courage to finally go to her.

These two also both had a problem that they had desperately tried to get rid of, but had never been able to. In their eyes, they saw that there was only one way to get rid of the pain locked within them. Every day, they would cut themselves. Robin would use whatever he could; he had used paperclips, staples, glass, razors, his birdarangs, anything. Raven always used a knife. If it was a butcher's knife, or a paring knife didn't matter to her. She made many cuts all over her arms whenever she could. Soon, they would realize that the help they needed lay within each other.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know it's kind of cheesy, but tell me what you think please! If you are extra nice to me, I might even dedicate one of my future chapters to you. 


	2. Welcome to my Life

Hey peoples! I know I only put this story up today, but I figured I would get more reviews if I posted a new chapter as soon as possible.

Disclaimer- don't own titans or simple plan's song "welcome to my life"

* * *

Alone in her room, Raven lay on her side. Talking to herself aloud for comfort, Raven mumbled,"I know I have to stop, but I…I just can't do it. It makes me feel so much better."

She swung her legs over the side of her bed. She walked downstairs. Seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg engaged in a game, and Starfire watching blissfully, she walked toward the kitchen. Pretending like she was getting her tea, she rummaged through the cupboards with one hand as she opened the knife drawer silently with her other. Pulling out a steak knife, she quickly slammed the cupboard closed and walked upstairs, her heart racing wildly. She sat on her bed, and raised her leotard's sleeve. Swiftly unwrapping the black bandage that had been there before, she looked down on the numerous cuts and scars. Taking a deep breath…

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?**_

_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

_**And no one understands you**_

Robin punched the bag over and over, trying to make himself feel better, but it didn't work. He tried then kicking it, but it also didn't help. He went through this routine every-single-day. Trying to avoid what he knew was coming to him, he tried to clam himself down. But he knew only one thing would calm his nerves. He pulled off his green gloves, and then sat on his circular bed. Opening a drawer in his nightstand, he pulled out one of the various sized stained pieces of jagged glass. He rolled up his sleeve, and quickly began slashing away at his skin.

_**Do you ever want to run away?**_

_**Do you lock yourself in your room?**_

_**With the radio on turned up so loud**_

_**That no one hears you screaming**_

Raven's arm was quickly over pooled with the blood seeping from her arm. She had made 6 narrow cuts, but now she realized she might have made them a little too deep. Already feeling that dizziness and light-headedness from blood loss, she staggered to her bathroom, and pulled out one of the many rolls of gauze. As she fell to the floor, she opened a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and prepared herself for the pain that she was about to feel.

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what it's like **_

_**To be like me…**_

Robin stared deeply at his arms, mesmerized by the colors and shapes of the cuts. He never bothered to clean them, so they became infected a lot, and would bring more pain. But that didn't matter to him; doing this made him feel better, no matter what the costs. He didn't care, as long he didn't cut too deep, he was always fine.

_**To be hurt, to feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

As he paused to catch his panting breath from the exhilaration this brought him, he realized only one thing on this earth kept him from taking his wrist, and just putting a huge cut there; Starfire. (AN- I know I said this was a Raven Robin story, and it will be, so don't leave. He has to like Starfire to help part of the plot. So just keep reading!) Her smile, her optimistic outlook on life, her amazing eyes; that was the only reason that stopped him from committing suicide. He raised the glass high above his head, and began to slash his arm again.

_**Do you wanna be somebody else? **_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**_

_**Are you desperate to find something more**_

_**Before your life is over?**_

Raven gritted her teeth as she poured the peroxide on to her arm. It began to bubble as the worst pain filled Raven's body. She closed her eyes tightly, and tried to hold them in, but tear rolled from her eyes. As she opened her arms, she saw her arm covered in a pinkish-white frothed up mixture. She then washed in off with cold water. Seeing that it was still bleeding, she knew she'd have to do more. She took a deep breath, and dumped the entire bottle on her arm.

_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_

_**Are you sick of everyone around?**_

_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies**_

_**While deep inside you're bleeding**_

The pain she felt was nothing to the pain that was locked within her. She couldn't express anything, which caused everything thing she felt to be kept inside her. Sure there might have been happiness somewhere in there, but think about it. If you had felt happy, but not been able to express it, would you still be happy? All that was left in her was sadness, depression, anger, despair, and stressfulness. She knew she couldn't take it anymore. She opened her mouth…

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what it's like**_

_**To be like me…**_

Robin dropped the glass from his tightly clenched hand. He looked at his hand, taking shallow breaths. He looked at his hand. Tiny red spots lay near his joints from seizing the glass so tightly. He looked at his arm. He was shocked when he saw the red, thick liquid oozing onto the floor. He jumped up and ran to his bathroom. Turning the water onto his arm, he looked into the mirror. What he saw wasn't the robin that founded the titans. This Robin was imperfect, this robin wasn't fit to be the leader. Looking into his own eyes; he just couldn't take it. He switched the water off, pulled his sleeve down, and made two fists. He brought them down quickly smashing the mirror.

_**To be hurt, to be lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no one's there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what it's like**_

**_Welcome to my life_**

The three other Titans jerked up when they heard two very loud screams coming from upstairs. Raven stopped and heard screaming next to her. "Robin," she thought, since their rooms were next to each other. She pulled her sleeve down, but didn't bother to put her cloak on.

Robin heard screaming next to him as well. Thinking they were under attack, he grabbed his radio, but only heard it there was no commotion in the tower. "Raven?" he thought, before he ran out.

All five almost collided with each other. "What happened?" all 5 said in unison.

They looked at Raven who was looking extremely uncomfortable. "I-uh-I…saw a mouse. I freak out when I see them!" she said quietly.

They all raised their eyebrows before rolling their eyes and turning toward Robin. "Um… I… well… someone threw something into my window… so I screamed," he said quickly.

"Whatever," Cyborg said before walking downstairs. Beast Boy shrugged, and then was followed by a smiling Starfire.

"If I may say so, you aren't scared of mice, are you?" Robin said suspiciously. Raven lowered her head under her hood. "What's wrong?" he said in a more comforting tone, grabbing her arm, the one that she cut. She jerked back in pain and grabbed her arm. Robin had a confused look on his face. He looked on his glove, only to see it smeared with fresh blood.

"Raven, what happened?" he said quietly. She slowly lifted her sleeve. He wasn't grossed out when he saw the cuts, only shocked. "You- you," he stammered.

"Robin…please…please don't tell!" she pleaded, placing a finger over his lips.

"Raven, I won't tell, if you won't," he said facing the ground.

"What?" she said confused. Robin, grim-faced, slipped his sleeve up. All Raven could do was gasp.

* * *

So? This will be a RavRob fic, with tons of Drama, angst, romance, and maybe some tragedy, but no action. I don't think I'm that good at that writing. Please review! 


	3. Robin the Robot

Next chapter is here! To let all you know, _Sacrifice_ reached 50 reviews the other day. _New Kids_ got to 30, and I also will be starting a _Harry Potter_ story soon. Got it? Good. Now here's my new chapter.

* * *

"Robin, you…you cut yourself?" Raven said amazed, pointing at his arm.

He ran up a placed a hand over her mouth. "SHHH! Do you want the others to find out?" He then pulled her into his room. "You know what'll happen if they find out? It'll go straight to the people who praise us. As soon as they find out that one of the titans has a problem, do you think they'll want us to protect their city? I don't think so," he said, as he sat down.

She sat down next to him. "You mean two of them," she said blankly. "Yeah, even better," he said with his head in his hands.

"But…why do you cut yourself? Robin…I mean you're a remarkable person. You're kind, you have friends, you're not plagued by some problem, and you have a great girlfriend. Why would you cut yourself?" she said confused.

"You don't get it. Being the leader is a great thing, but it also come with enormous amounts of stress, pressure, and sometimes pain. How would you feel if you knew that the protection of this city was in the hands of 5 teens, and **YOU** were the leader of them? Not exactly a walk in the park if you ask me," he said.

"I see what you mean about that," she said raising her eyebrows.

"Okay, so maybe that's not all of it, but how about a psychotic madman terrorizing the entire region, and you knowing that you have had many chances to stop him, but haven't been powerful enough? Slade has added so much tension to my life. At the point where I almost had him, I slept about 20 hours a week. I still didn't get him though. How would you feel if you knew that you had the power to stop him, but he had manipulated you so you couldn't? And then, once you think he's gone, and you finally relax, you find out that he's somehow come back and played your weaknesses?" Robin said enraged.

Raven stared back at him. "I'm…sorry. I guess we never really thought about all the pressure that was placed on you during those couple months. We really should have paid more attention. Or, at least, I should have, because I know what it's like to a crazy person always there, trying to make your life a living nightmare. But, that's only two things; why else would you do that to yourself?" Raven said, but not in her monotonous voice, in a semi-comforting voice.

"Well, I have the pressure from the town, the stress from Slade, but the pain comes from within myself, somewhere inside me. I know that really doesn't make any sense, but it's kind of built up…well…ever since…" He couldn't finish.

"Robin, about your parents, it's okay. There was nothing you could do to stop it, and it's okay that it still haunts you. In fact, I had to watch my mother murdered, and to this day, I see her mangled body, even though it happened fifteen years ago." Robin gave her a very small smile.

"But even after that, living with Bruce wasn't exactly every child's dream. He was never home, and even when he was, it was always 'You stupid kid, why did you do that?' or 'You'd shame me if they saw the boy Batman trained fighting like that.' I was never ever good enough for him. Even when I would do something right, I would never be praised; he'd always tell me why I couldn't have done it earlier so I wouldn't have wasted that time." Robin said. "My only friend in that house was Alfred, and he never smiled," Robin said softly. "Maybe that's why I still don't feel good enough to be the leader. The only leader figure I knew was such a angry condescending person."

Raven took a deep breath. "Robin, do you remember when we first met?" Raven said. Robin smiled. He remembered it quite well. It was actually one of the best days of his life, for he finally had a friend. "We were 11, and as soon after I crashed into you, you asked me if I liked having superpowers. Well, I told you I didn't, and you said you'd kill for them." Raven said looking at the ground. "Robin…you don't need superpowers. You all ready have them: in here, and in here," She pointed to her head, and then to her heart. "You are probably the bravest person I know. I've never seen you cry. In fact I've never seen you upset. But, the thing is, is that you're not a robot. You can show emotions; don't take that for granted." She said as she stood up. "Robin, there's no reason to feel you're not good enough. You…are probably the best thing that has happened to all four of us, and this town. Think about it," she said before closing the door. Robin stared at the door long after she had left.

'She's right, you know,' a voice said inside his head. In fact, Robin was already feeling better about himself. 'I should have asked for her help a lot earlier.' He thought to himself. He was finally free of his problem that weighed him down. He no longer had a reason to commit suicide. He couldn't wait see Starfire. But then something hit him like a baseball bat. 'You're not the only one with problems in this house' "Oh my god," he mumbled softly. Raven was doing the exact same thing to herself, and he had done nothing to help her. She had just made the biggest difference in his life, and he had done nothing for her.

Things she had said kept popping up in his head. "You're not plagued by some problem." "I had to watch my mother die." "You can show emotion; don't take it for granted." Raven, was almost exactly like him except for the emotions. She would kill for emotions, and he didn't bother to show them. He had to find her. He ran out the door, and toward her room.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I am trying to make my chapters longer. I know a lot of this chapter was AU, but I had to make it work. I'll try to update soon. 


	4. The girl with no emotions

Hi! Well, today was a perfect day to update, because here in the northeast, we had a huge snowstorm (or at least in CT.) So I had a snow-day today. YAY! I've already written chapter 5, so I guess I have to write chapter 4 first. Here it is!!

* * *

Robin quickly walked over towards raven's room. He knocked on the door. "Raven, it's me," he said quickly. She came to the door. Instead of her usual bored facial expression, she had a painful look on her face, especially in her eyes. They looked hurt, upset, and angry. "Is everything okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah," she said trying to smile, but couldn't. Her knees began to falter from underneath her, so she grabbed onto the door frame to steady herself. "Can I come in?" he said softly, becoming worried about her. She nodded, and then he walked in. He looked around her room. It wasn't as creepy as he thought it was going to be.

It was painted black, and had silver and purple designs over the walls. Her circular bed had indigo sheets, and had a light purple rug under it. "Is there anything you wanted?" she said. He looked into her hurt eyes.

"Raven, first of all, I wanted to thank you for helping me out. It…it has already made a huge difference." She smiled, but he saw that she was clutching her left arm. "Are you sure everything is okay?" he said, grabbing for her arm. She tried to pull back but he grabbed it. He lifted up the sleeve, and saw it was covered in even more fresh blood. A 6 inch cut went from below her wrist, to under her elbow.

"I can't get it to stop," she mumbled.

"When did you do this?" he said.

"Just now," she said. "I was hoping you'd help me with my problem, but when I figured that you weren't, I could only do this."

His eyes opened largely. "That's what I was coming over here to do. Shit," he said softly. If he had only realized it earlier, he could have stopped her.

Her eyes gaped. "You were coming to help me? But why?" she said amazed.

"Because you helped me," he said. "Do you have any bandages?"

"No, I ran out the other day, and I figured if I went to the medical room, someone would suspect something." He then ran out. A couple minutes later, he walked in with a roll of gauze. He grabbed her arm gently. He then began wrapping the bandage around her slender arm. Once he finished, she thanked him. "Now, you know why I cut myself, so why do you?" he asked sympathetically.

"Way too many reasons." She said, looking down.

"I told you. Just take it one reason at a time," he coerced gently.

"Well, you know what it's like to have a man terrorize your life. So do I," she said.

"Your father," he mumbled.

"Yeah, Trigon. He's always in my head, telling me what I could be if I was a full-blown demon. But, I don't want to be even half-demon. Then, he manages to manipulate me to show my emotions, so I'll let him out. But know I can't, so I have to deal with him every single day."

"Raven, Trigon can only control you if you let him. If you build a resistance against him, it'll help. I'll help you too. So what else is there?" he asked.

"Well, then there's my emotions. Sometimes, I just want to get rid of them forever. They weigh me down, and meditating doesn't help. And do you have any idea what it's like to be happy, but not be able to show it, or even tell anyone about it? It's really hard, so then it manages to turn into hatred and depression. The only way that I can show them, is if I get rid of the demon, which will never ever happen." She said inaudibly.

"You can't show any bit of any emotion, but meditating doesn't help to control them. What if you meditated more to be able to show them? You're always up here meditating," Robin responded.

Raven snickered. "Well that's good no one ever figured it out," she said.

Robin cocked his eyebrow. "What did no one figure out?" he said softly.

"Robin, whenever I was up here alone, I wasn't meditating, I was avoiding you guys," she murmured.

"Why?" he questioned startled.

"Have you ever noticed that whenever I am downstairs with ou guys, that no one talks to me?" she said quietly, taking a deep breath. "So, I figured it would be better for both of us if I just steered clear of you. No one ever paid enough attention to me to realize that I wasn't here meditating, which was fine by me," she said standing up, and walking toward her window. She wrapped her arms around herself. Robin followed her.

"Raven, someone once told me that superheroes aren't robots. Well, that was probably the best piece of advice I have ever received. Raven, you may be unemotional, or sometimes unusual, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone. You may think no one cares, but we all do. And now that I know what your life is like, especially me," he said. She turned to him, then softly muttered, "Thank you." She wiped away some of her tears. He wrapped his arms around her. After the initial shock wore off raven, she smiled.

Once he let go, an ear-piercing scream rang throughout the tower. Robin groaned, "It's Starfire, which means it's something stupid." Raven chuckled.

As they walked downstairs, they saw a pair of blue eyes they had never wished to see again. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Terra," Raven sneered.

* * *

Okay, I think I'll end it there. I'm so happy we already have 12 reviews, or that's what it was at the last time I checked. ByE! 


	5. The Return of the Rocker

Well ,I had extra time today, so I decided to update again. I really don't want to update the sacrifice yet, because I've been joined in fanfic for about 4 months, and that was the first really mean flame I've ever gotten, so I think I'll wait a little while. Any way, here's more.

"Terra," they both scoffed in unison. Beast boy stepped up smiling like he had had some bad Botox. "yeah, ISN'T IT GREAT??!!" he shouted. "Oh, of course. I always love to see the girl who tried to make me drown in mud again. Tell me, terra, how did you manage to get out of you stony grave?" Raven said sarcastically. "Well…i…uh," "She got out because I said I loved her and needed her. The stone then cracked, and terra fell into my arms." He said grabbing her hand. "Well, that's great. I hope you have a nice life, terra," Robin said as he headed upstairs again. Raven grabbed his collar. "I don't think he brought her here to show you she was alive before she left," Raven whispered into his ear.

"I know what he's going to ask, which is why I am going upstairs before he does," Robin sneered. "I didn't bring her to let you know she's alive. I brought her back to be a titan again. It's good we kept her room. So why don't e give her another radio and-" "Whoa, hold it beast boy. I'm not going to except that…traitor into the tower again, not after what she did." Robin said holding his hand up. "Make that two of us," Raven said at robin's side. After reading the confused look on beast boy's face, robin jaw drooped open. "You don't actually trust her, do you? You going to trust her after all she did?" Robin said amazed. "Of course I trust her. When she attacked us, she was under Slade's power, and the only reason why she left was because she was repaying Slade for helping her to control her powers. Now, she's a good guy," Beast Boy said happily.

"Beast Boy, you said that last time. After, she sandwiched you and Cyborg between a rock, knocked Star off a cliff, Squashed me with a rock, and drowned raven in mud. Sure, she saved us from the volcano, but that doesn't come close to repaying us for what she did that after noon. She destroyed the T-car, tried to squish me with a rock again, blew Cyborg 30 feet off the ground, knocked you off a rock 20 feet in the air, took advantage of Star's naïve mind, and literally knocked raven off her feet while she was trying to save me. Raven couldn't walk after that. You still think she's our friend? Why…" Robin didn't get to finish his little speech because raven pushed him away from a steaming Beast Boy. "Calm down, Bird Boy. Look, I'm just as supiscious as you are, but if we keep doing this, we'll go around in circles. I suggest we take a vote." Robin looked into her calm eyes then turned to the rest of the group.

"All right, you heard her. Terra doesn't vote. All in favor of Terra being reinitiated into the teen titans, raise your hands," Raven looked out into the group. She knew that Cyborg's vote would decipher the whole thing. Star and Beast Boy would vote yes, while Robin and she would vote no. When she saw Cyborg raise his hand slowly, she began to curse under her breath. "shit, shit, shit," "Well, no matter that Raven and I say no, that's majority. After a month's probation, you'll be turned away, or brought back in. But, since we can no longer trust you, you will have to follow new rules. First, you will always have to be with a member of the team wherever you are except sleeping or in the bathroom. You will also not be sleeping next to the control room anymore. You and Raven will switch rooms, but for tonight, because we don't want a nuclear reaction in Raven's room, you'll sleep in Raven's room, and Raven will sleep in mine. Now, titans, get some shut-eye." He was then pulled back strongly by Raven.

"Robin, are you nuts?" she said. "Look Raven, it's only for tonight. Do you want her lurking around the halls? No, so I'll sleep on the floor, you sleep in my bed. See al you in the morning," He said before running up the stairs. As terra stood up, Raven pushed her back onto the couch. "Give me twenty minutes, and I'll be out of the room before you can say I hate traitors'" Raven then smiled, leaving a swearing terra standing there.

About fifteen minutes later, Raven walked out of the room. Glaring at Terra, she strutted toward Robin's room. As she walked in, she saw Robin sitting on his bed in black boxers watching TV. He turned to her smiling, then literally jumped up. She was in a lacy black tank top, with a pair of black, purple, and teal plaid pants. Her hair was in messy wet braids. Robin grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head on the ground. Raven shook her head smirking. "Robin, you can sleep in your own bed. I'll sleep on the floor. Robin smiled, then shook his head. Raven groaned. She placed her pillow on the bed. "I don't think she should have her own room because-whoa!" Raven said as she tripped and fell onto Robin.

She stared into the mask. He stared into her violet, soothing eyes. She felt her head being drawn toward his. His lip rose to meet hers. Their lips met for a brief moment. She drew back quickly, then grinned. He pulled her closer onto him. Her soft lips grazed over his strong lips, and then onto his neck. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, pulling the braids out. His hands then fell to her chest. She traced her fingers over his well-defined abs, and then her hands arose toward his mask. She stopped. should I let her?' robin thought. He then nodded.

She gracefully pulled it off. She was the first one to ever see his eyes, except for his parents. He was happy again; probably the happiest he had been since his parents had died. She stared intensely into his one emerald eye, and one hazel eye. She smiled. "There's nothing to hide from anymore," she whispered into his ear. For the first time in his life, he felt comfortable without the mask on. What ended up surprising Raven was that her and Robin both gave in and slept in the same bed.

Meanwhile, someone was throwing a hissy fit in raven's room. Terra screamed into a pillow. "She is such a bitch. She's like a walking migraine. I hate her. She caused all of these problems. She was the only one who knew I was up to something. She's still going to think I am, even though I'm not!" terra babbled on. She pushed her straw hair out of her eyes, then placed the pillow back down, but something caught her eye. It was a large black book, with a lock that was undone. It had 04-05' written on the cover in silver, fancy calligraphy. She opened in slowly. "This…is Raven's diary. Aww man, this is so sweet. December 28th, what's this…"

Okay, I'm going to end it there. I know I should have told what was going to happen next, but I needed to end it there, because I want to post this now before I go to bed. So hopefully I will.


	6. Behind these violet eyes

I know I haven't gotten a ton of reviews foe chapter 6 yet, but I wanted to write this chapter now, because it is a **MAJOR** chapter, I don't own Kelly Clarkson's "Behind the Hazel Eyes" But I did change it to "Behind these Violet Eyes" to make it a little more like the story. Here it is.

**_-WARNING! - This chapter contains Terra Bashing. Now you know, so don't yell at me!_**

When Raven awoke the next morning, she saw Robin staring at her. She smiled. "Have a nice sleep Beautiful?" he said softly. She nodded, and then sat up. "Robin, there's something I need to say, about Terra," she said. Robin sat up as well, and looked at her quizzically. "What?" "Well, I don't think she should have her own room. If she had someone else in the room, she would never be able to sneak into the control room anymore." She pointed out. "You're right, she can sleep with Starfire," He said before he got out of bed. "Raven there something I need to tell you," She got out of bed, and then walked toward him. She looked up into his eyes. He grabbed her hands. "Raven, I love you," he said smiling. She blushed

"I love you too," she said barely audible. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he said sarcastically. She smiled, and then pushed him onto the bed. She then walked toward her room. She opened the door, and saw Terra fast asleep. She smiled, and then screamed, "GET OUT!" Terra woke up discombobulated. (A/N: Ha, I love that word) "First, you will no longer have your own room. You'll be sharing a room with star. Secondly, you need to leave so I can take a shower," Raven said pointing to the door, before she entered her bathroom. Terra gave her the Evil Eye, and once she saw Raven was in the bathroom, she grabbed her diary and headed for star's room.

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

Terra opened Star's door. "Star?" she said happily. "TERRA! My wonderful friend." Star said. "Star, we're going to share rooms now, but I want to show you something," Terra said, sitting on Star's bed. Star sat down confused. "I want you to listen to this:

"**_I can't take it anymore. My love for him is weighing me down. I don't know how much longer I can stop it from breaking all the windows in the house. I know he'll never notice me, but I really want him to. I mean, we probably better friends than, say, him and beast Boy, and we're the only ones in the house who aren't obnoxious or annoying, but he's in love with Star. Sometimes, I hate her so much. Today, she literally brought him onto her with her boobs virtually hanging out of her shirt. She may seem so naïve and cute to the others, but sometimes, I know she's a lot smarter than she looks. She may be the kindest person on Earth, but sometimes she's as bad, if not worse, than Terra." _**Terra finished.

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Every thing; it felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable**_

_**Like nothing could go wrong**_

"WHO WROTE THAT AWFUL PIECE OF LITERATURE?!!" Star said angrily. "This is Raven diary. She wrote it," Terra said in a conniving voice. "That blorthglorp, that florglenasster, I will stick an exooglenop in her hoorthrap." Star said, jumping to her feet. "Star, why don't you just go prove her wrong? Just go and show her that Robin is yours, and will always be." Terra said. "You are right. I will go find him." She bounded out the door. Terra smiled happily. As star went downstairs, she saw robin sitting on the couch. "Robin?" she said quietly. "Yeah, Star?" he said nicely. "There's…something we need to talk about,"

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

Raven stepped out of the shower. She walked over to closet, thinking about last night. She couldn't believe it. Robin kissed her _and_ she has been the first one to see him without his mask on. She pulled on a pair of dark blue hipsters, and a tee shirt from Hot Topic. She combed out her hair, and pulled it into a ponytail. She walked out of her room, and downstairs. She heard the TV on, so she walked into the rec room. She then stopped abruptly. She couldn't believe it. Star and Robin were making out. She was pulling his shirt off, and he had his hands in her skirt. She backed away.

_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these violet eyes**_

As she felt tears spring to her eyes, she quickly headed upstairs. Placing her hands over her eyes, she ran into her room. She flopped onto her bed, and began to sob, as she heard windows begin to break. She then heard a knock on her door. "Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy said kindly. "Please, just leave me alone," she said sniffling. He opened the door. "Rae, what's wrong?" he said. "It's…it's nothing," she said wiping her eyes. "Raven, you're a tough person. I've never seen you cry, so I think it takes more than nothing to make you cry." He said in a comforting tone. "I feel like I've been tricked, and made fun of," she said.

_**I told you everything**_

_**Opened up and let you in**_

_**You make me feel all right **_

_**For once in my life**_

"What?" Beast boy said worried. He grabbed her hand. "Last night, I slept in robin's room. And…well…he kissed me, and he took his mask off. We slept in the same bed. This morning he said he loved me. I go downstairs today, and see him with his hands down star's skirt, and her taking his shirt off. How would you feel?" she said. "Rae, I'm sorry. Really, I am," He put his arms around her.

_**Now all that's left of me**_

_**Is what I pretend to be**_

_**Sewed together**_

_**But so broken up inside**_

She knew there was only thing she could do. Once he let go of her, she stood up and went to her closet. She pulled out a black bag with silver stars on it. She placed 3 shirts, a pair of jeans, and 2 pairs of shoes in it. She then zipped it up. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm-I'm running away," she said, pulling on a pair of sunglasses. She walked toward him, and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. She then went to her window, sat on the sill, and fell out. When beast boy went to the window and looked out, she was gone.

_**Cause I can't breathe**_

_**No I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

Beast boy heard a knock on Raven's door. He opened it and saw Terra. "What are you doing in there?" she said suspiciously. "Uhhh, Raven needs to ask me a question." Terra shrugged. "Okay, just give this to her." She handed him Raven's diary. Beast boy took it and shut the door. He opened it as he sat on her bed. He read the day that was marked, and a couple others. He learned so many things about her he had never known. He then felt bad about what they had done to her, or said behind her back. She had heard them when they said she was unfeminine. He found out that she cut herself, and no one noticed. She wrote that no on paid any attention to her. And now, he regretted it.

_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these violet eyes**_

There was another knock on the door. This time it was Cyborg. "Tell raven to keep her emotions under control. She broke 7 windows!" he said. "Dude, shut up," Beast boy snapped. "Where is she?" Cyborg said looking in the room. Beast boy looked around the hall, then motioned Cyborg in. "She ran away," beast boy said. "WHAT?!" Cyborg whispered loudly. "See, Raven and Robin kissed last night, Raven took off his mask, and this morning they said 'I love you.' Then raven goes and sees robin making out with star in the rec room: his hands in her skirt, her taking his shirt off. So she came up here sobbing. But I saw her run by, so I came in. She old me what happened, packed her things, and fell out of the window. I went over there, but no one was in sight." Beast Boy said. "Terra had her diary for some reason, but when I read it, I realized that Raven heard all of the stuff we said about her, and it hurt her. She also hurt herself."

_**Swallow me and spit me out**_

_**For hating you I blame myself**_

_**Seeing you; it kills me now**_

_**No, I don't cry on the outside**_

_**Anymore…anymore**_

"Come again??" Cyborg said. "Raven cut herself. She writes about everything; how, when, with what, how long and deep, everything. She did it because she felt unwanted, and I don't blame her," Beast boy said, dropping her diary on her bed. "But why would Terra have?" Cyborg questioned. Beast boy shrugged. "You don't think…Terra took it last might, read it, and told Star?" Cyborg said. "Maybe; probably," Beast boy said.****

_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these violet eyes**_

"What are we going to tell Robin, Star, and Terra?" Cyborg asked. "We have to tell them the truth. They deserve to know the truth. Which is what we should probably do know, and get it over with," Beast boy said, as he stepped out of the door. Cyborg followed. Beast Boy pulled the "Emergency Meeting" lever, and headed to the main room. When he got there, Robin and Star were a confused look on their faces. "Sit," he said. He stood in the front. "Is this some sort of stupid joke, Beast boy? I don't take these things lightly." Robin ordered. "Yeah, and I don't take cheating on the girl you love lightly, either," he snapped without looking at him.

_**Here I am**_

_**Once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it**_

_**Can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up**_

_**Deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these violet eyes**_

Robin took a step back. Once Terra was there, beast boy began. "I pulled the lever for a very y important matter." Beast Boy said. "Where is raven?" Star asked. "Raven has left," Beast Boy said. "Well, call her back home," Robin said, acting like beast Boy was an idiot. "Robin, I'm not stupid. Raven has ran away, quitting the teen titans," "what?" Robin shouted alarmed "NO!" Star said hurt. "Yes- I mean, oh my gosh!" Terra squealed. "Raven has left the tower, because she saw you kissing Star, and because you stole her diary." Beast boy finished, pointing to Robin, then to Terra. "Oh no," Robin said. "Whoops," Terra said sarcastically.

"Robin, how could you do that man? If you told her you loved her, if you slept in the same bed, and kissed, don't go making out with someone else after." Cyborg lectured. "Terra, I cannot believe you. You have reached an all-time low. You read her diary?! Oh my god, I can never trust you again. Did you show it to star?" Beast boy interrogated. "Yes," Terra squeaked.

"Fine. I'm not going to deal with you now. But, since you still are a Teen Titan, you will help us look for Raven. Once we get back, though, you are out of here. Okay Titans, Cy and I will take the eastern part of town. Star, take the northern part. Terra, take the southern part, and Robin, take the western part of town. Got it? If you see anything interesting, radio in. Titans, GO!" Beast boy shouted, taking the job of titan commander as his own. They all jumped off the couch and went out the door.

"Don't worry Raven. We'll find you, just hang on," Beast Boy thought. "Raven, I never should have betrayed you. I will always feel responsible for making you run, and I will never hurt you again," Robin thought as he began searching.

Okay, I think that this has been my longest chapter ever written. It's 5 and a half pages! I know it's not much compared to some other ones, but I think it is! BIG NEWS! I just watched the new 'Bunny Raven' episode. It is soooo funny! Cyborg has to dance as a bear in a tutu, star is a cat that has fleas, beast boy is a lamp, Robin is a monkey, and Raven is, well, a bunny.

BUT, that is not the most important part. In the beginning, when raven was pulled up in the tornado, and even after the group couldn't find her, Robin wanted to find her soooo bad!

AND, there is a new teen titan game on CN called one-on-one. I played it today. Not as good as battle blitz, but you don't have to pay for it and the first character you can play with is none other than…RAVEN!! YAY! Okay, I got to go. BYE!!


	7. Birdies

Hi people! I am here with my newest chapter of two birds Of a Feather. I want to let you know that ever though this chapter may sound a little like my other story, it's not the same thing, and the outcome is different, so, don't get mad. Oh yeah, and I don't own Avril Lavigne's song "Slipped Away."

* * *

As Raven walked down the street, she couldn't believe how unnoticed she was. No one was rushing up to her asking for her autograph, asking her to marry them, or asking her to tell Robin to marry them.

"Geez, I should have done this long before now." But on the inside she still felt a little upset that she had quit on such short notice. "It's for the best. If you had to speak, or even look at…_him_ again, you wouldn't be able to control your emotions, because your hate, anger, and even love would go haywire." After that, she had no regrets about leaving the titans. That is, until three older men cornered her into a dark alleyway.

Meanwhile, the other titans had met in the center of town. "No body has seen Raven," Cyborg said.

"Well, duh, raven's not walking around in her leotard and cape. That's the only way the public recognizes her. Look for her for about another hour, then we'll call it quits for the day." Beast Boy ordered. They all nodded, and went their separate ways once again.

Robin jumped on his R-cycle, for he had a sickening feeling in his stomach that something really bad was about to happen. "We will find you Raven, just hang on," he thought to himself.

_**I miss you**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**I don't forget you**_

_**Oh it's so sad**_

Raven was being held against the wall by the men. She smelt the reeking of the alcohol on their breaths as they talked to her, and interrogated her. "Hey, what's a beautiful young thing like you walking around all alone on a dangerous street like this? Why don't you let us take you home?" one of them said slurry.

"Uh, no, I don't date older men," She said as she tried to break away from the man's tight grasp around her thin wrist. She didn't want to use her powers, because the titans might find her, and they'd make her come home. She tried to walk away, but one of them grabbed onto her leg and pulled her to the ground.

"Oh man, this is so nasty. These guys are probably 50 and married. Actually, it's still gross even if they aren't married," raven though to herself. One of them pulled out a long surgical needle with neon green liquid inside of it. As they shoved it into her ankle, a much needed scream passed through her lips.

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found **_

_**It won't be the same**_

Raven tried to stand up, but her legs felt like jell-o. "This can not be good," she thought to herself as she tried to keep herself up, using the wall to keep her standing upright. Then, something colorful caught her eye, driving past the alleyway opening. It was Robin, on his motorbike. He saw her, then double-took, but kept on going. She then collapsed to the ground. Her whole body felt numb. Black clouds filled her vision as everything went black.

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_

_**Goodbye on the hand**_

_**I wish that I could see you again**_

_**I know that I can't**_

Robin steered his cycle as quickly as possible. The pained look on her face told Robin something was definitely not right. He bounded off his bike, and ran toward the passage. When he looked, he saw no one. But then he saw the older men shove her into the trunk of a beat up Cadillac. They revved up the engine, and drove away, with robin hot on their tails. They then saw robin, and threw these balls out the window that began to smoke. Robin slammed on the brakes, and broke out coughing. When he looked at the road once the smoke cleared, they were gone.

_**I hope you can hear me**_

_**I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found**_

_**It won't be the same**_

Robin then turned around, and raced to the upstanding "T" on the skyline. He whipped out his radio, and popped it open. "Titans, get to the tower now!" he shouted into it. Gripped the handlebars until his knuckles turned white and became numb; he had that stressed out look on his face. Once he got to the tower, he hopped off his bike, and ran into the tower. Cyborg, Terra, and Star were already there.

"All right titans. We have a major kidnapping on our hands," Robin said.

"You brought us away from looking for Raven for a kidnapping! The police handle that!" Terra barked.

"You idiot, Raven was the one kidnapped!" Cyborg said. Robin nodded.

"3 older men cornered her into an alley, drugged her, and shoved her into the trunk of their car. I tried to catch them, but the put off smoke bombs, which is why we must strip this town apart; both aboveground, and underground," he said before giving the orders.

They nodded, and went off as Beast Boy came running in. "Did you find her?" he panted. Robin looked to the ground. "She was kidnapped, Beast Boy. I need you to take the north and east part of town," Robin said before he ran out, not making eye contact with Beast Boy.

_**I've had my wake up**_

_**Won't you wake up**_

_**I keep asking why**_

_**I can't take it**_

_**It wasn't fake**_

_**It happened you passed by**_

Around 2 hours later, Raven awoke in this strange underground chamber. She looked around. The room was about 7 feet high by 10 feet. She tried to push her hair out of her eyes, but her hands were bolted to the cage bars. All of the sudden, she felt herself rising in the air. She was in a cage, similar to a bird's. When she was brought into the lighter part of the area, she realized she was underneath a house before. She looked around, and saw the three men, smiling with their drunken asshole smiles.

"Hey guys, a trapped bird in a cage." "

Heh, heh, heh. It's a very pretty bird." One said.

"He must be the stupid one," Raven thought.

"Come on birdie, sing for us," The last one said.

"Uh, I don't sing," she said rolling her eyes.

"…SING!" one roared, his face turning red.

She was taken aback, but still stood her ground. "Never," she whispered.

"If you don't sing birdie, you get roasted," one said smugly, pushing a large red button on the wall. She saw tubes in her arms, but as she looked up, electrical shock passed through her entire body, causing her to fall to the bottom of the cage, motionless, as it was sent back into the ground.

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**There you go**_

_**There you go**_

_**Somewhere you're not coming back**_

Robin sped around like mad, asking people if they had seen the Cadillac, but no one had seen it. He was beginning to lose hope. He spent 2 hours driving around. He hadn't been able to stop them. If he had never kissed Starfire, none of this would have happened. Raven wouldn't have gotten upset, and she wouldn't have left.

If she hadn't left, she wouldn't have been kidnapped, and probably the horrors that were happening to her would have never happened. He needed to clear his mind before he could go back and look. He decided to go to one place where he wouldn't fell terrible about what happened. He went to right next to the water around the Titans tower; where he had first met Raven.

_**I hope you can hear me**_

**_I remember it clearly_**

_**The day you slipped away**_

_**Was the day I found**_

_**It won't be the same**_

Raven awoke to the smell of burnt…everything. She looked down on herself, and saw that burns covered her entire body. Just moving hurt and she hadn't thought of healing herself. So she sat…in agony, and in horrendous pain.

"Birdie," A voice said over an intercom. She groaned.

"What?" she said angrily.

"Ready to sing?" She rolled her eyes.

"Not in this lifetime," she said, squaring her jaw.

"Fine, but when birdies don't sing when told to, they are punished. This shock will pass through your body every half hour, or any other time in between that I fell like doing it. Maybe next time, you'll think twice about refusing to sing to me, little birdie." He said right before the familiar pain passed throughout her complete fragile body.

Her body screamed in pain, but unfortunately, she didn't slip into painless unconsciousness. The pain stayed, and stayed, and stayed. She was desperate for any help, even though she knew it wasn't coming. "Robin, save me," she thought, as tears slipped out of her violet eyes.

* * *


	8. True

I was hoping to get to thirty reviews before I updated again, but I decided I needed to update today even though I'm only at 28. This is a Raven / Robin story for whoever asked me. I just added Beast Boy, because other than Robin, he's really the only one who makes sure she okay when she actually needs it. Star's there when she doesn't.

Don't own the titans, or Ryan Cabrera's song "True"

* * *

Robin awoke as the light seeped across his face. He opened his eyes groggily, and sat up, scratching his head. His squinted, and finally realized he had fallen asleep. He jumped up, knowing that the other titans were probably going nuts now that two of the titans were gone. He leapt onto his motorcycle, and sped off toward the Titan's tower.

_**I won't talk**_

**_I won't breath_**

_**Till you finally see**_

_**That you belong with me**_

Raven awoke for the 20th time from being unconscious. She had decided to give up hope that any one was ever going to come for her. "Please, just kill me now. Take all this suffering away. I am begging anyone."

All the pain that had passed through her body, and all the shocks that passed into her from the tubes, did a good job on her mind. Her emotions were badly damaged, and she had decided to admit defeat. She couldn't even remember who she was. She just sat there. Her jeans were singed and were up around her knees, and the sleeves of her shirt were completely gone.

_**You might think**_

_**I don't look**_

_**But deep inside the corner of my mind**_

_**I'm attached to you**_

As Robin was riding over the grass, he hit a large bump that jutted out of the ground. He slammed on the brakes. Yanking off his helmet, he crouched down to the ground, and he swiped his hand over the ground. His hand clanked against something. He began tugging the grass out…until he saw a large metal trap door. His eyes gaped open. Slowly creaking it open, he peered down into the dark abyss.

_**I'm weak, it's true**_

_**Cause I'm afraid to know the answer**_

_**Do you want me too?**_

_**Cause my heart keeps falling faster**_

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT CREEP!" Cyborg shouted, scanning the entire city for robin's radio. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR TAKING A TOTAL OF 30 YEARS OFF MY LIFE IN STRESS!" Cyborg said pounding the computer's keyboard.

"Cyborg, please do not hit the board of keys. Robin must have found friend Raven and is helping her. He will be back soon," Star said cheerfully.

"Star, he would have checked in by now," Beast Boy said gloomily.

"Who cares if we find Raven? Big whoop-di-doo she is. You've got me now, what more could you want?" Terra said smugly as she dropped a piece of pizza into her moth before she began laughing maniacally.

"Shut up, bitch," Beast Boy said.

Terra jerked up. "Excuse me?" she said shocked.

"Yeah, you heard me. I know what you did. You stole Raven's diary from her room, and showed it to Starfire. Star got mad, and went and kissed Robin, because you thought it would be "Bye-bye Raven" and we would welcome you with open arms." Beast boy yelled.

Terra's mouth dropped, and then she closed it and crossed her arms. "So?" she said angrily.

"Um, Raven is gone, and now we can't find Robin…BECAUSE OF YOU!" Beast Boy shouted. He turned on his heel and stormed out.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide, it's time to try**_

_**Anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited, this is true**_

Robin trudged down the muddy staircase with some caution, but obviously not enough, because he slipped on his butt and went flying down the stairs. An alarm went off, causing the entire little mole pit to blink red. Robin's head jerked up when he heard the beeps go off. He was then surrounded by the horribly hung over men.

"Come on sonny..." one said, swinging the piece of wood 3 feet away from robin's head. He then fell over, and couldn't get up.

"You young people always think you're so great." One said as he pulled out a laser cannon. He shot it off, and it hit a mirror behind Robin and bounced off and hit the guy. The last one seemed a little more with it. He pulled out a gun.

"You will never get out of here alive." He said aiming it at Robin.

"Watch me," Robin said as he pulled out one of his bird-a-rangs, and threw all of them at the man. It hit him in the chest, but he fired and it hit Robin in the shoulder. Robin clutched his shoulder as it began to bleed. Once the man collapsed, he plodded on.

**_You don't know what you do_**

_**Every time you walk into the room**_

_**I'm afraid to move**_

Robin ran to where they had just run out of, hoping it would lead him somewhere. It eventually did, as he found what looked like a bird cage. Inside clasped to two of the bars was Raven. He stopped and ran in. Placing his hand under Raven's chin, he lifted her head so she would look at him. Her hair, which had been pulled back before, was burnt, and her eyes were filled with confusion. She stared at him. "Raven, what happened?"

"Who are you?" she asked, causing Robin to gasp loudly.

_**I'm weak, it's true**_

_**I'm just scared to know the ending**_

_**Do you see me too? **_

_**Do you even know you met me?**_

He undid the clasps that locked her hands in place. They fell limply. "I know you," she said softly. When he placed his hand on her face, she had this cloudy memory of when she was on top of him 2 nights before. "Robin," she said weakly.

"We need to get you out of here." He said trying to pull her up, but he couldn't because of his arm.

"Come over here," she said inaudibly. She placed her hand on his arm and squinted her eyes. A cooling sensation filled Robin's arm until the pain was gone. She then tumbled forwards into Robin's arm.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide, it's time to try**_

_**Anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited, this is true**_

Robin gently picked her up, and scuttled through the little prison cell. He flew up the stairs. Once outside, he laid her on the ground. In the light, he saw all the red burns covering her complete body. Tracing his fingers over them, his finger flew to her neck like they were magnetic. Feeling for a pulse, he found one, but it was very, very weak. Whipping out his radio, he opened it and saw Cyborg's angry face. "Where ha-"

"Hold on, I found her," he said, before he shut it, and picked up the fragile girl. She was extremely light, so he placed her on his knees, and placed is hand on her torso as they rode.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide, it's time to try**_

_**Anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited, this is true**_

Once inside the tower garage, he barely had stopped before he was bounding in and toward the medical room. He laid her body upon the bed, and began thinking. He had no idea how to work this stuff. Cyborg was the one who was in charge of the med lab, and when he wasn't it was Raven.

"I think you're going to need help," a voice said from behind him. Robin turned around quickly, and saw Cyborg leaning against the door. He walked in silently, and began hooking her up.

"God, what happened to her?" He asked amazed.

"I'm not sure. She was inside a type of cage. I don't know what the burns are from, and she didn't know who I was at first." Robin said confused.

Cyborg looked up like he was thinking. "I may not be a doctor, but that sounds like symptoms of electrical shock; many of them. The shock went to her…mind." Cyborg said scared. Robin gasped.

_**I know when I go**_

_**I'll be on my way to you**_

_**The way that's true**_

"What is that going to do to it?" Robin said nervous.

"Anything from nothing, to permanent and irreversible damage. She could lose everything," Cyborg said as he hooked her up to life support.

"It's…it's all my fault. If I had loyal, she would never have run away, and this would have happened." Robin said as he sat into a chair and placed his head into his hands.

"Don't worry about it man. Even if she doesn't have powers, she'll still be Raven, no matter what. She'll always be our friend," Cyborg said, as he sat down next to Robin.

"Now, all we can do…is wait until she wakes from being unconscious." Cyborg said. Robin stared at him, and then stared at the lifeless body lying on the hospital bed.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line**_

_**To the only thing that's true**_

_**So I will not hide, it's time to try**_

_**Anything to be with you**_

_**All my life I've waited, this is true

* * *

**_

Okay, that's it for today. Will Raven get better? Will she have no damage in her brain? Will Robin apologize? Will she forgive him? What about Terra? Will she apologize, or just be the nasty bitch she always is? Will Starfire be okay with Robin dating Raven? Will Cyborg actually have an important part in any of my stories? Will I ever stop interrogating and stalking you? (Not sure about last one. j/k. BYE)


	9. I'd Do Anything

Hi people! This is not the last chapter, and yet it is my longest story yet! It beat out my complete CL story by about a 100 words last chapter. YAY! Oh well, here you go.

I need to ask all of my readers three questions.

Did you like this story or Sacrifice better? (I like this one, and it was more fun to write, but it's your choice)

What is your favorite TT character, coupling, and episode?

Did you trust Terra? Do you want her to be resurrected from her stony grave?

Disclaimer- Don't own TT. If I did, star would have been killed by terra, Rae and rob would've fallen in love, and I'd be living in Tahiti. Don't own simple plan or "I'd do anything" wish I did though. They rock! Their songs are so cool as well. Much better than Good Charlotte!

* * *

Robin laid his head on the side of Raven's bed. He then felt movements coming from the upper part of the bed. He ignored it because he had felt them for the past two weeks. Cyborg had told him to give up hope, because people who were unconscious for more than an hour usually had irreversible brain damage. But Robin wouldn't listen, because he said Raven would wake up, even though down in the pit of his stomach, he was beginning to doubt it. Later that time while he was sleeping, Robin felt a tap on his head, and as he looked up, he saw Raven looking at him, with a small smile on her face.

"Raven, are you okay? What did they do to you?" he asked grabbing her hands quickly.

She swallowed, and then said, "They cornered me in that alleyway, and drugged me. After shoved me into the trunk of that car, they chained me to a cage. They called me "birdie" and because I wouldn't sing for them, they sent 500 volts of electricity through my body every half hour."

"But you're alive, and that's all the matters." He smiled and said, "Cyborg said you would have something the matter cause of it the tremendous effect on your brain, but wait till he finds out that you don't," robin said happily.

Raven smile disappeared. "Robin…there's something I need to tell you. Something important,"

_**Another day is going by**_

_**I'm thinking about you all the time**_

_**But you're out there**_

_**And I'm here waiting**_

Robin looked confused. "What?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "Robin…there's something you don't know about me, and my powers. When I'm unconscious, I don't just pass out, I go to Nevermore. Well, when I went there, my emotions were gone," she said staring at her long fingers.

"So? That's great, you don't have to worry about them anymore." He said, still confused as to why she was upset.

"You don't understand. I may not have emotions any more, but I also don't have any powers. Those shocks really hurt my mind, in fact, to the point where I almost didn't wake up," she said as a tear leaked out of her eye. He bit his lip, and wiped the stray tear away.

"Raven…" was all he could say, before she placed her head in her hands. Her shoulders began to heave.

_**And I wrote this letter in my head**_

'_**Cuz so many things were left unsaid**_

_**But now you're gone**_

_**And I can't think straight**_

"I could have died because of some creepy old men! What am I, some unprotected little girl?" she said through her tears. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and lifted her tear streaked face out of her hands.

"Raven, I will do anything to make sure you're happy, especially since this is mostly my fault. I never should have kissed star. But Raven, you do know that you are the one I love?" Robin said. She smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, I still love you, and yes, this was your fault," she said giggling softly.

He groaned, and gave her a gentle push. "Hey, I'm the one in the hospital med lab! You can't push me. But…I can push you," she said as she shoved him out of his chair. Bursts of laughter erupted that day in the med wing.

_**This could be the one last chance**_

_**To make you understand…**_

Robin slept in the same room with Raven that night, even though she told him to go back to his room. He was woken up by Cyborg speaking into his radio. "Robin, we need you downstairs. We need to get Terra out of here," he said.

Robin woke up. "If Raven wants to see this, you can bring her down," Cyborg said mockingly. Robin nodded.

"Raven? Raven, wake up," he said shaking her gently. Her big violet eyes opened widely. "Do you want to come see Terra get booted?" he said smiling. She grinned, and sat up.

She looked down at her outfit. "Yeah, but I need to go to my room and change." She said as she stood up. Robin helped up, but she didn't need it. "Robin, I may have been a damsel in distress when you found me in that cage, but, now I'm not," she said smirking evilly. She walked out. Robin stared, and then rolled his eyes.

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try and make you laugh**_

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me? **_

'_**Cuz I know I won't forget you**_

When she came downstairs five minutes later, she was in a pair of dark jeans, and a black shirt that said, "My imaginary friend thinks you have mental problems." The four other titans watched as she limped to her seat, and took a seat next to Robin. Beast Boy was standing up.

"I am taking charge of this trial, because I was the one in charge when this happened due to our leader's mistake that affected the outcome of this wrongdoing. We are here to decide if Terra should remain after she managed to get Starfire jealous after having her read Raven's diary. This caused Robin to kiss Star, which caused Raven to run away, which caused Raven to get kidnapped. I myself think that someone who commits misconduct like this should not be counted on to protect our city. All who agree please raise your hands." He said as he crossed his arms. All of the other titans raised their hands with grim looks on their faces.

_**Together we broke all the rules**_

_**Dreaming of dropping out of school**_

_**And leave this place**_

_**To never come back**_

Terra's eyes gaped open. "You…" she said as she spun around and pointed finger at Raven. "This is all your fault!" she screamed. Raven stood up, and walked over to Terra. She stared her down because her good 3 inches on her.

"How? Because I knew that you were always as spy? Because I never trusted you? Because I didn't fall for your acts? Or because your plan didn't work?" she said smugly.

Terra raised her hands. Her eyes became yellow and her hair flew around her head. "If I can't be in this team, you can't either," she said as she pulled a large rock out of the ground, and slammed it at Raven. Raven was sent across the room.

_**So now maybe after all these years**_

_**If you miss me have no fear**_

_**I'll be here**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

Raven stood up. Terra sent many tiny, tiny rocks at her. Raven crouched down as the rocks _ping_ed against the wall. Raising her arms above her head, she looked up, and saw the large point of a rock with an area of 50 feet. "Now, you die," Terra said with an evil grin on her face. Raven's purple eyes shut, but she opened them as she heard a high-pitched scream. Beast Boy was standing over a limp Terra, who had two ugly plum colored holes in her leg.

_**This could be the one last chance to make you understand**_

_**And I just can't let you leave me once again**_

Robin rushed over and wrapped his arms around Raven as he helped her up. "Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah…but they're going to want to know-" she said before she was interrupted.

"Friend Raven, why did you not stop her with your powers?" Star asked naively. Raven took a deep breath.

"When those shocks passed through my body, my powers, and my dreaded emotion problem were stripped of me. So, I am no longer, Raven, Trigon's demon daughter, I am Raven Roth, Arella's daughter." She finshed.

"But… Raven and I are going to travel to see Trigon to get her powers back," Robin said as he squeezed Raven's hand behind their backs.

Raven looked amazed, and then shook out of it. "Anyway, what did you do to her?" she said softly.

"I had to stop her, so I turned into a rattle snake, and…and I bit her." Beast boy said. "I killed the one girl I have only loved." He said as he collapsed to his knees. Cyborg grabbed his arms and picked him up and shoved him onto the couch.

_**I close my eyes**_

_**And all I see is you**_

_**I close my eyes**_

_**I try to sleep**_

_**I can't forget you**_

_**Na na na…**_

_**And I'd do anything for you**_

"Well, if you are planning to journey to Azerath, shouldn't you start?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded. "We'll be back soon." Robin said as he grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her upstairs to her room.

"Are you ready? Where's that mirror? Is your father that dangerous?" Robin said nervously.

"Robin, calm down," she said as she gently grabbed his hands. "I need to change into my leotard and cloak, and then we leave. Why are you so nervous? This was your idea," she said as she stepped into her closet and closed the door.

"I…just want you happy," he said inaudibly.

A few minutes later, she came out and said, "I really glad you are trying to make me happy." She went to her dresser and pulled out the notorious mirror. "Hold on," she said as a large red hand grabbed them and pulled them in. As they hit the ground, they heard deafening laughter coming from a little in front of them. Raven grabbed Robin's hand and said, "Come on,"

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms**_

_**To try and make you laugh**_

_**Somehow I can't put you in the past**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**Just to fall asleep with you**_

_**Will you remember me? **_

'_**Cuz I know I won't forget you**_

Once they had reached the booming laughter, they saw him. Trigon sat there with his head thrown back in amusement.

"So, you have come here why, daughter?" he said.

"You know why I'm here. I want you to give me my powers back, without the emotion problems," she said angrily.

"Oh and why should I do that? If you want me to do that, why don't I just make you pure demon? What about what I want? I want you to rule the entire universe!" he yelled.

"Well, if you don't give her those powers, she'll have to leave the titans," Robin said.

Raven looked upset. "So?" Trigon said.

"If I have to leave the titans, I will kill myself," she said softly.

"If she kills herself, then you have no chance of ever convincing her to become a full-blown demon. People would also think that you weren't as evil as you are because you're daughter was no longer a half-demon. It would be easier just to help her," Robin said crossing his arms and smiling.

Trigon placed his finger above his lip. "Okay," he grunted. He raised his arms, and blue lights shot out of them. They buried themselves in Raven chest. Raven began to glow as she began to scream. She collapsed to the ground in pain. Robin looked at Trigon confused, and he smiled. He went over to Raven.

"He's lying. He's killing me himself," she said in pain. His eyes narrowed as hers turned glassy. Robin jumped up and lunged at Trigon. Trigon backed up. Robin was trying to hit or kick him, but he was failing miserably. He looked back at Raven. She was lying limply on her side, eyes closed.

_**I'd do anything**_

_**To fall asleep with you**_

_**I'd do anything**_

_**There's nothing I won't do**_

**_I'd do anything_**

_**To fall asleep with you**_

**_I'd do anything_**

'_**Cuz I know**_

_**I won't forget you**_

Robin was still trying, but was thrown back by Trigon's eye lasers. He struggled as he stood up. He felt over his utility belt, and found something that would work easily.

"If you don't bring her back right now, this disk will blow you up like popcorn." (I wanted to give an example, but it sucks.)

Trigon snickered. "Why would you do that? You would kill me, but you'd kill yourself and Raven."

Robin looked at her. "I know Raven better than anyone, and Raven would rather die by being blown up than being killed by her father. I…don't care, as long as she's happy."

Trigon squinted his eyes. "You'd actually do that?" he said.

"Of course I would. The world would no longer fear you. They laugh at you because you were killed by 4 and half feet tall, puny, bird brain Robin. Think about it. You can bring Raven back to life, give her her powers, and get rid of the emotion problem, and still be feared. Or, you can die by being blown up by me. Which would you rather have?" Robin said mockingly.

Trigon sighed. He outstretched one of his arms, and a few minutes later as robin sat nxt to her, Raven sat up panting. "Oh my god, are you okay?" he said. She nodded, then stood up and stormed toward Trigon.

"You bitch of a father. You try and kill me sneakily because you are too cowardly to face me yourself, when I'm not powerless. You know why? Because…you're scared of me, your 14 year old daughter." She said, voice rising. She elevated her arms above her head. "AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" she screamed as black crackling energy spurted from her palms. Trigon was wrapped, and he was suffocating. "I'm going to kill you," she said meanly.

Robin walked up, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't kill him…yet. Let him cower in fear until the day that you do decide that it's his time to go." She dropped her arms, and took a few steps back. Robin wrapped his arm around her, and they headed toward the exit.

Once they were thrown back into Raven's room, Robin hugged her. She held him closely. "Thank you, but how did you do it?" she said quietly.

"I lied. Told him that a freeze disk was an explosive one," he said smirking. She grinned.

"Smooth…wait, I-I showed emotion, and nothing blew up," she said amazed.

"Yeah, he reversed it," Robin said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Raven smiled, and then enveloped them in her cloud of darkness.

Robin fell out of the sky. He sat up, and looked around. It was the place he was at before he found Raven. "It's where we first met," he said.

"Yeah, it's where you helped me with my first problem; being accepted." She said laying her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm on her shoulder.

"So, I've helped you with…let's see…four major problems, and you've helped me with one. I think that if you help me with my last one, we'll be even." He said.

She looked into his eyes mischievously. "Oh yeah…and what's that?" she said.

"Raven…I can't deal with leading the titans by myself if I don't want to start hurting myself again. Raven…I want you to be co-leader of the Titans." He said looking at his feet. Raven smiled disappeared.

"Why? Why, why not Cyborg, or…or Star? Why me?" she said.

"Because you're the only practical choice and because I know you'd be able to handle it better than they will. Believe it or not, but you and I are very much alike Raven," he said chuckling.

She looked at him, spaced out, then said, "Okay… but when are we going to tell the rest of them?" she said as she brought her legs closer to her. "We'll tell them tomorrow, but right now, I just want to spend time with my new co-leader and the girl I love," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

Raven smiled as drowsiness overcame her. She closed her eyes happily. Robin looked over and saw raven asleep. He smiled, and laid her back, as he laid back. At this point in his life as he closed his eyes, nothing could go wrong. But little did he know that both of them would suffer from life-changing nightmares

Raven was tossing in her sleep. She couldn't get the nightmares out of her head. "Enjoy your sleep, my daughter, for I shall get my revenge on you and that short spiky kid," Trigon said maniacally. He sent nightmares into her mind. She broke out in a cold sweat.

**

* * *

Raven's dream-**

Raven watched as the anger seethed through her. They sat there all over each other. "Robin? Why?" was all she could say.

"Please, you actually believed me. They set me up to a dare to try and deceive you, and guess what, it worked miraculously." He said as he liftedhis hads to grab Starfire's shirt off.Star smiled evilly, and Raven ran out into the cold night, feeling alone and unwanted, like before when she was cutting herself.

And then, it just kept repeating, and repeating over and over.

* * *

Robin was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to wake out of this nightmarish reality. But he was slipping in, faster and faster, and there was no way out of it.

**Robin's dream-**

Raven lay in front of him unmoving. "Who did this?" he shouted, but all he heard was the echo of his own voice.

"I did, and there's nothing you can do to save her." A high-pitched voice rang out, making it impossible to figure out if it was a guy or girl.

"Reveal yourself," he shouted. He crouched down, and saw she was gone. His voice caught in his throat, and tears welled in his eyes. But then, the tears turned into rage, uncontrollable anger.

"I'm right here," they said. Robin looked behind him, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Starfire step out, clutching a crimson colored knife in her blood soaked hand.

"Robin, I had to do it, for you and I belong together, no matter what. Raven, will never darken a mood, or add grumpiness to perfect day." Robin tried to tell her that Raven no longer had to worry, but he found himself falling, falling into his own sadness and self-pity.

* * *

Okay, this is the longest chapter I have written. Its 3378 words long! Well, they'll probably be one or two chapter before start my next story, which I have already began writing. So…if that's all I need to say, then I'm going to go and probably work on my CL or HP story.

If I moved too quickly in this chapter, I'm sorry, but I wanted to make a long chapter, and I don't writer good battle scenes, and I'm not good at writing details or romantic things.


	10. In Touch

Has anyone else seen the little preview for the next episode of TT? It looks soooo good. I can't wait until Saturday. Only… (Counts on fingers and toes)…123 hours. YESS! Oh well, I know I'm being a little…odd. Anyway, here's the next chappie!

Raven awoke the next morning in a fright after the horrible dreams that had raced through her mind that night. She looked over next to her, and saw that Robin wasn't there. She looked around, and saw nothing. She flipped open her communicator, and dialed the tower. The image cleared as she saw Cyborg's worried face. "RAVEN! Oh thank god, you're alive. The three of us thought…well," he stopped.

"Yeah, we survived my father. But…do you know where robin is?" she asked shyly. Cyborg's face drooped

"Raven, I knew you two would defeat your father. What I was talking about was…Slade gave us a call this morning. Robin came to him during the night and asked him to reaccept him as the apprentice." Cyborg said softly. Raven stood up shakily.

"Cyborg…he wouldn't do that. Never. He would have at least told me. We have to find him," she said. Cyborg shook his head.

"Raven…BB, Star, and I took a vote, and we decided that we weren't going to look for him. Even though you weren't included, it wouldn't have made any difference. It was 3-0. Come back home," Cyborg grumbled. Raven slammed it shut. Furrowing her brow, she couldn't believe them. Star had even voted for that. This was the girl who supposedly loved him.

Reopening her communicator, she pushed a few buttons, and found that his tracker was still on line. "I'm going to find him, even if it's by myself," she said as she phased through the ground.

Raven arrived at the same place that Terra and Slade had died before. She quietly walked in. Someone wrapped an arm around her neck, and placed a hand over her mouth. Pushing her into the large area of the room, she couldn't believe it was a green glove around her mouth. "Robin how could you?" she thought. They pushed her onto the ground. Robin looked down at her. "How dare you come after me?" he said enraged. She sat up.

"Please…did you think that I would let you betray our team again?" He smirked. "What do you think is so funny?" she asked angrily.

"Don't get yourself too worked up; showing too much emotion is bad for your health," he said. It then clicked.

"YOU'RE NOT ROBIN!" she said as she stood up and stalked toward this pretender. "Robin was with me when I went with my father and he removed that emotion problem. That's why you called the Titans. You wanted them to think that Robin was quitting once again, so they wouldn't come after him…didn't you, SLADE?" she said, jabbing him hard in the chest. Robin smiled, and ran his hand over his forearm. The little hologram disappeared, and Slade stood there.

"Very good Raven. You figured it out. No wonder why Robin likes you so much. Now, why did you come here?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I want to know what you did with robin," she said crossly. He looked at her, and then motioned for her to follow him. He brought her to this desolate area of the building…where Terra's statue still stood. "But…how? Terra came back!" she said inaudibly.

He turned to her. "The terra that came to the tower was a clone of the true terra. I programmed her to cause trouble. I had replaced the true one with a fake one that broke revealing the clone. She came to your house and wreaked havoc upon you. The true terra is still in there. Now, here's robin." He said gesturing toward a limp body hanging onto the wall. Robin's head hung limply as his hand were bolted above his head.

She crouched down next to him. "What did you do to him?" she asked angrily. Slade smiled evilly, and then shrugged his shoulders. She laid her hand on his arm, and it began to glow light blue. His head perked up slowly. Slade's smile quickly disappeared.

"Shit, I forget about the stupid power," he said kicking the ground. He jumped up and down furiously.

She laid her hand against his cheek. Her cool pale hands felt like ice against his burning face. "Are you okay?" she said weakly. He nodded, but then looked scared. Raven felt two icy hands wrap around her thin fragile neck. Her breath was being strained immensely. She tried to claw off the hands that were trying to strangle her

"You have ruined my plan, which means I will ruin your life," he whispered slyly into her ear. Her head began to pound. Robin tried to get his arms out. He saw her eyes squint in pain, and then he saw them relax, and her head fall.

Slade smiled. "Perfect, she's unconscious." He said grinning maliciously. He then began doing the most terrible things to her. He pulled out this long scalpel, and began placing enormous slits over her entire body. Robin watched angrily as she lay limply on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her.

Meanwhile, Raven had escaped into her own mind. She was with Knowledge and Bravery. "What will you do to overcome this large obstacle and rescue the one who you have truly learned to accept and care for as your own?" Knowledge said knowingly. Raven shrugged.

Bravery placed her finger against her chin, and thought for a little while. "Well, is Terra still alive?" she said. Raven nodded. "…Why don't you try coming in contact with her spirit, and helping her to get out of the stone and help save you?" she said. Raven looked for a little while. She then got into that little cross-legged that she had when Robin was being hurt by the reagent. Her eyes became pale blue.

"Terra?" she called out. She found her self standing in a desolate area that looked like titans tower. "Terra, are you in here?" she shouted out. She walked along, but then began to run as she heard a scream echo through the halls.

She ran to the main room, and saw terra being forced onto a couch by people that looked like the titans. "You betrayed us" "We gave you everything" "How could you do this to us?" they said in trancelike voices. She wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her head in her knees.

Raven ran up, and shouted, "STOP!" Terra's headed whipped up surprised. She raised her eyebrow under her yellow blonde hair. Her icy blue eyes stared at Raven. She stood up.

"Raven? Is that…you know…you?" she inquired. Raven nodded.

"Terra, I have come here in search of some help." Raven said walking towards the ex-Titan, ex-Betrayer, ex-Apprentice.

"What can I do? The only reason why you're probably in trouble is because of me. And how am I going to help you? I'm trapped in here." She said moving some furniture around.

"Terra, I know what it's like not to be able to control you powers. If you had just told us you went to Slade, maybe we could have helped you, and then overcome Slade. But, right now, Slade is attempting to kill me, and you are the only one who can help me. I'm going to help you get out of this predicament, so you can help me. Do you agree? I'll even persuade Robin to let you back into the titans. Please," Raven begged.

Terra's pale blue eyes widened. She looked down and then nodded. "If you'll help me, I will help you," she said quietly. Raven smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, we're going to start by you getting into position." Raven said as she stood about 30 feet away from terra. "Now, I want you to let all of your power out. By using time let me know how much you want to return to earth and be a titan once again." Raven said as she got her terra to close her eyes in concentration. When terra opened her eyes again, her eyes were as yellow as the sun. Everything around her began to break. Raven knew it wouldn't be long, so she decided to go back to her own mind and wait.

As Robin watched horrified, he saw the Terra statue began to shake tremendously. He stopped his attempting of breaking himself free, and looked at it. Slade then turned, and dropped Raven onto the ground. She landed with a soft thud.

He walked over, right before the stone cracked right down the middle revealing the social butterfly the Titans had once known and depended on. She staggered a little at first, but then she sauntered out with her arms high above her head. She walked up to Slade, who was beginning to back up. "N-now Terra, this is your master speaking," he said shaking.

She smiled. "This is the man who tried to kill me when I ran from being killed? A man who kidnapped my friends? A man who tried to kill my boyfriend? A man who's trying to kill a girl who trying to save her friend? Why should I stop?" she asked. She lifted the shell of the statue, and brought it down upon him as hard as possible. She then gathered a large amount of rocks and did the same. She didn't stop until the only exposed part of his body, his hand, fell limp. She stepped over toward robin, and broke the little cuffs off the wall.

"How?" was all he could say as he began to rub his wrists.

"Raven was in nevermore, and she came in contact with me inside that stone. She helped to break free, so I could help save her. She said if I did, she would talk you into letting me be a titan again." She said softly not making eye contact with him.

He smiled. "She wouldn't have to talk me into anything…not after what you just did for both of us." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled, and then frowned. "Raven!" she said scared. Robin's eye popped open. They both ran over toward the limp empathic. Terra looked at her to see she was merely unconscious still, but she had lost a lot of blood. "Robin, we got to get her back to the tower quickly. She's lost too much blood." She said looking at him. He looked at her and nodded.

They both arrived at the tower a little later. When they opened the door, they were extremely surprised to see both of them, but they were mostly worried about Raven. "We'll tell you what happened later; let's just get her to the medical room." Robin said as he trudged in. The other three shrugged as terra followed in.

Later, as they were all packed into the room, Terra began to explain as Robin cleaned raven's cut. They had to give her a transfusion. "Slade began this whole thing by creating a clone of me to come here and wreak havoc. He had replaced my statue with hers before you came to the little memorial, Beast Boy. The clone then went through the whole procedure of taking her diary, showing it to Star, getting to run away and on. Beast boy then killed her, and Raven and robin went into her mind. They came out, and they were outside. They fell asleep, and during the night, Slade came out and drugged him. He brought him to where I was, and then sent the video to you. He used a holographic projector to make himself look like Robin, and he managed to get you to hate robin. Luckily, Raven didn't believe it, and she figured it out. He then began to suffocate her until she passed out He then began to cut her. But knowing that she probably wouldn't make it, she came in touch with my spirit and helped me get myself out," she finished.

They all stared with their jaws practically hitting the ground. Robin and terra gawked at them oddly. They then shook out of it. "Just to let you know terra, we killed the clone," Beast Boy said.

Robin walked over to Terra, and offered his hand out for her to shake it. "Terra, as one of the leaders of the Teen Titans, I am asking you if you would be interested in becoming a Teen Titan once again, now that you have total power over your…well…powers." He said.

She looked back at him, and then shook his hand and nodded with a large smile on her face. They all began to cheer. But it had only clicked with Beast Boy. "Wait, you're the only leader of the teen titans. Why did you say 'one of them'?" he asked.

Robin sweat dropped. "Uhhh… Well, I guess I'd better tell you. You see, this all started about 5 days ago. Remember when Raven and I screamed at the same time? Well, we both lied. Raven and I had been cutting ourselves for a while. That day, Raven was able to give me help with my problem. Then, I helped her with hers. I helped her again after by helping her to overcome her emotion problem. I knew that if there was one thing she could do to help me with mine; it would be to be a co-leader of the titans. She practically is. I mean we both founded it together. So…that's how it happened," he said.

They all heaved their shoulders. All that mattered to them was that terra was back, Robin wasn't Slade's apprentice, and Raven was no longer under her father powers.

Well, that's it for today. This isn't the last chapter even though it may have sounded that way. This is going to be one of those ongoing fics. I don't think I moved as fast as I did in the last chapter, yet it's still over 2000 words long. I rock. Sorry, I'm a little happy myself. And for all you people who reviewed saying you didn't read Sacrifice, do yourself a favor and read it. It's not that good though. And If you enjoyed reading this, go to that little button below and REVIEW! Anyway, I want to post this, and I have to finish a freaking geography report about Gypsies, so I better get going. BYE:D


	11. An unanswered scream

Hi, I'm back. So, this and my HP story are the only current ones I have left until I start my last story of my CL trilogy. I'm not sure why I'm telling you this now, but I'm probably going to have the next chapter be sort of a remake of the upcoming TT episode, because it might have an effect on the chapters after. So, that's just to let you now. Any way, here's the next chapter.

Raven awoke later that day in the med room again. "When was the last time I actually was in my own bed after sleeping? I've woken up here twice and outside once. Even before that, I was in Robin's room." She said rubbing her head. She shook her head to wake herself up, and walked to her room.

She opened the door, and walked in. She decided she would take a shower then go downstairs. She quickly walked in toward her bathroom. She undressed, and promptly turned the shower on. The hot water woke her up, and made her feel refreshed. She wrapped a white towel around her fragile body, and stepped out into her room. She saw someone sitting on her bed, which made her gasp.

"ROBIN! What the hell are you doing in my room!" she screamed. He stared at her, and then shrugged. She groaned, and then opened the door, pointing to the hall. He refused to move. She was becoming angry. Beast boy walked by, and gawked at Raven in her towel. She saw him, and then slammed the door.

Stomping toward the bathroom, she opened the door, and grabbed her black robe off the back. She walked over towards Robin. "What…are you doing in my room…and why won't you leave?" she said. He smiled again, and then stood up. She looked at him, very angry he was an inch taller than she was, because she couldn't stare him down like she did to beast Boy.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto the bed. She felt the urge to slap him, but resisted it. "What are you doing?" she asked. He placed his green gloved finger over her mouth, and kissed her. She couldn't help but follow. She was happy it was her that he was kissing, and not Starfire.

Meanwhile, Robin knew that she wouldn't be able to fight him. He knew she was enjoying herself, but so was he. But he then stopped when he heard loud pounding on the door. He sat up, and so did Raven. "FRIEND ROBIN? ARE YOU OKAY? WE MUST SPEAK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING! FRIEND RAVEN IS MISSING!" he heard star shout.

"Starfire, Raven is in here with me. There's nothing to worry about, and I'll be out soon with her." He said loudly. He turned to Raven as she raised her eyebrow.

"Are you ever going to answer my question? Why are you in my room?" she said monotonously.

"Uhhhh…well…I," he stammered, not knowing what he should have said to her.

She smiled awkwardly. Standing up, she sauntered out the door. Once she realized she was still in her robe, she rushed back in. She pointed to the hallway again, making him leave.

She closed the door, and then leaned against it smiling. Once she had gotten dressed in a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans, she walked downstairs. Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their usual argument about food. "TOFUUUUU!" Beast Boy shouted as he dove behind a counter.

Cyborg began to whip meat at Beast Boy, who hid himself behind a pan. "GUYS! Why don't I make breakfast? You know…as a thank you?" Terra said smiling. She was no longer in the robotic uniform Slade had given her, but in the other uniform she had once wore. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded meanly.

20 minutes later, the smell of pancakes filled the tower. Raven was sitting on the couch reading when Robin came down, freshly showered, and sat next to her. "Look, I'm sorry about me being in your room without your permission. I want to make it up to you. Can I take you to the movies today?" he said sheepishly.

She then nodded. He grinned happily, and then walked toward the kitchen. She smirked, and then began to read her book again. But she just couldn't concentrate on it. She read the same sentence about 13 times. She got up and walked toward the table. Terra had set down waffles, pancakes, French toast, tofu bacon, sausage, OJ, and coffee. Beast looked at the table drooling, and then drooled when he looked at terra. Raven shook her head snickering to herself.

She sat down to breakfast as everyone else joined her. Everyone began to compliment Terra on her wonderful breakfast making duties. Later, Raven pulled Terra aside.

"Terra, I really wanted to thank you for what you did for me that day. I wouldn't behere if you hadn't helped, and for that, I forgive you for everything you did to us," Raven said.

Terra, who luckily didn't take it as an insult, smiled, and thanked raven.

Robin was on his R-bike with raven's arms wrapped around his waist. He turned his head, and saw Raven with a rare smile on her face. He smiled to himself as they sped toward the movies.

Once they were there, they decided to go to see _Hide and Seek_. (never saw it, but it looks so freakin' scary!) As robin shoveled popcorn into his mouth speedily into his mouth, Raven sipped an iced tea, but almost burst out laughing when she saw him with popcorn all over his face. She lifted one of her finger, and flicked the stray kernels off his face.

He smiled embarrassed. She giggled softly. The room darkened around her, and she felt one of robin's arm slip into hers, as one draped around her neck. She looked at them, and then at him. He looked so nervous, that she knew it would make him feel better if she replied, so she slowly laid her head onto his shoulder.

The movie was crappy in her eyes, but he was so petrified. He was shaking as they walked out. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm-I'm fine," he said shakily. "Want to go get ice cream?" he said right after.

She nodded. They walked over. Robin paid, and they walked through an area of the Jump city park, holding hands and eating their ice creams. They talked and talked. They both laughed as well. Robin looked at his watch as they were both sitting on the bench, but his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw it was almost 6 o'clock.

"We should be going…NOW!" he said abruptly pulling Raven out of her dreamland. He grabbed her hand and pulled her. He hadn't told them they were leaving, and he knew they would probably get suspicious soon. He grabbed her arm and ran, pulling her onto the motorbike. They sped off toward the large T in the sky.

When they arrived at the tower, Cyborg was rummaging through a laundry basket. "Hey…how was the movies?" he said, not even looking up.

"Um…well…hey, how did you know about that?" he accused angrily.

"I saw you leave, and figured that was probably the only place Raven would go. Anyway, we're going out tonight if you want to join us. We're going to Club Blue," "(I know it's a lame name, but it's the name of a club in my area)

"Okay," robin said as he looked at Raven. "Are you gonna go?" he asked her grabbing her hands.

She nodded, even though she had a nervous feeling in her stomach. She then followed robin up the stairs. They then went separate ways.

Raven threw everything out of her closet, throwing them onto her bed in a mad rage. She then stopped and clamed herself down. She had absolutely nothing to wear. Except for mostly her leotard wardrobe, she had some jeans, t-shirts, tank tops, a few nice shirts, and one long black skirt. She then remembered something Starfire had made her buy at the mall a while ago. Biting her lip, she quickly went into her closet with hopes it would still look good.

Robin walked downstairs in a blue button down shirt that had only a couple buttons done at the bottom, revealing a white tank top. He was the first one ready, as usual. He shoved his hand into his carpenter jeans, waiting for the next person to come down. Terra came down next, her long blonde hair pinned in a way that most of it was on one side of her head. She wore a very low cut red dress that looked great against her pale skin.

"Terra and Robin, throw your dreams good-bye, because I am going to be the scene stealer at the club tonight," a voice said as Beast Boy walked down the stairs. His green hair was gelled in front of his face in spikes, and he wore this really weird red jumpsuit. Robin burst out laughing as Terra sent him back upstairs.

Cyborg came down the stair chuckling. He was his normal self. Star floated downstairs right after looking for Cyborg. She was in a hot pink tank top and black jean capris. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She wrapped her arm into Cyborg's and smiled.

Raven then walked down. She was in this shimmery blue shirt that had a chain that wrapped around her neck to hold it up. She was wearing white jeans, and her hair was scrunched up. She wore platform white flip-flops. She smiled at Robin awkwardly, and blushed when he grabbed her hand. Terra came storming down as she seemed aggravated. "He is such a moron! Why would you think a red jumpsuit would look cool?" she spurted out.

Beast boy then came down in a dirty denim jean jacket with a red shirt underneath it, ad jeans to match. His hair was spiked up this time instead of down. "Are we finally ready to go?" Cyborg said impatiently.

They were all having a good time. Star and Cyborg danced comically. Beast Boy and Terra were sort of with it. But Robin and Raven were the show stoppers. Robin had never thought Raven could dance. They moved with the beat as Ciara's "1,2 Step" came on. Raven turned her back to robin, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand flew to her stomach, as they moved to the beat together.

Once the song was over, Raven left the floor to take a breath. It was so warm in there, and she was beginning to sweat. She stepped outside, but the realized that going into something really cold after being hot, you felt really cold. She wrapped her arms around her self, as she began to see her own breath.

"What are you doing?" someone said behind her, making her jump. It was Robin.

"I was a little hot, so I came outside to cool off. I'll be back in a little while," she said as she smiled.

"Okay, so I'm going to go back in because star asked me to dance with her. When you come back in, come find me," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled, but she then heard an odd noise come from the back of the club. She walked over to the dark area, but didn't see anything. She shrugged, and began to walk away, but a hand reached out of the dark. Her scream then went unanswered.

Okay, well that's it for now. I promise I'll update if you let me know I should update. I know that Raven may have seemed a little out of character, but I wanted to show you that they are in love without it being uninteresting. Don't hate me too much for it! Any way, I hope you enjoyed it, and like I said, the next chapter will probably be my version of the upcoming Teen Titan episode, birthmark. I am just forewarning you, so don't think I am nuts please.


	12. Unhappy Birthday

Hello people. This is my newest chappie. This is probably going to be a retelling of the best episode of TT EVER…Birthmark. For all of you who didn't get to see it, you should see it as soon as possible, because it fun of awesome Raven-ness, and RavRob love. And I mean the most ever. He even saves her at the end. So, for the people who didn't see it, this is going to be mostly a retelling, and for the people who did, it will be a little different.

And…regarding my last chapter, I want to thank those people who stuck up for me and agreed with me. As for Raven of night 676, I'm sorry I got so mad, and I thank you for apologizing, but I'll get pissed off if I want to get pissed off. Thank you!

Raven was pulled into the back of the club. She began to hit whoever was dragging her. Her eyes then turned white, and she phased through the arm. She turned, and saw someone she never thought she would see again.

"But, how? Terra, terra killed you," Raven said surprised as she pointed a finger at Slade. Slade smiled.

"That was a robot, just like the one Robin thought he could catch when he posed as Red X. But…I'm back, and that's all that matters. I will be seeing you soon though," he said as he ran out.

Raven took a deep breath, and ran her fingers through her hair. She ran out. She had to find robin, and fast. She ran into the club, and saw Robin standing against the wall. When he saw her, he knew something was wrong. Her eyes showed fear.

"What's wrong?" he said as she ran up to him.

"…Slade's still alive," raven said. Robin's eyes opened as wide as they could.

"But…how? I mean- Terra killed him!" Robin said.

"Terra killed a robot. The real one pulled me into the back of the club, and told me he was back." Raven said, but her communicator began to blink. She opened it. Robin's face became confused.

"It's Dr. Light. He's at an oil rig in front of the tower," she said. Just then the other 4 came up running.

"Our communicators are blinking, we need to go," Cyborg said.

Raven stood in the middle. "Terra, Star, Beast Boy, go now. I'll take Robin and Cyborg since they can't fly." She said.

The others nodded, and were out the door. Raven's eyes began to glow, and the darkness swallowed them in a shape of a raven.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

"With enough of this oil, I will be able to keep the sun up forever on Jump City." Dr. Light laughed. (This is where the real episode began)

"Sorry, doctor, but its lights out for your idea," Robin said. Dr. Light laughed maniacally. Cyborg sent his sonic boom cannon into activation. He shot at him, but Dr. Light deflected it. He sent some light energy at Cyborg, who went flying into the water.

Star shot her starbolts, but he stopped them, and he used more light energy to throw her off in another direction. Beast boy, terra and robin were fighting him, when he turned and saw Raven standing in front of him.

"Remember me?" she said as long dark tentacles of energy came out from under her cloak.

Dr. Light's face turned blue. "Uh…I'd like to go to jail now," he said very scared. Robin smiled. Cyborg then came up from the ladder.

"BOO-YAH! The bad guy's been caught, so it's time for doughnuts!" the team then began to follow him except for Raven.

"Raven, aren't you coming?" Robin said gently.

"Yes, you must come and eat the nuts of the dough with us," Starfire squealed.

Raven shook her head. "I need to get home before tomorrow." She said. All five of them raised their eyebrows. She flew off. They all shrugged and headed for the nearest Dunkin' Donuts.

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O

Raven sat on her bed, staring at her clock. The minute hand hit the twelve. Raven sighed. "It's six pm, only six hours, and then it's over." She said before she heard a single knock on her door. She got off her bed. Opening the door, she saw that no one was there.

"Hello?" she said as she walked down the hall. The entire hall was dark. She reached the main room. She opened the door slowly, and saw it was still dark.

She walked in, but she screamed when all five of them jumped up, and shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"I told you a surprise party wasn't a good idea," Cyborg said.

"How the heck did you know that today was my birthday?" Raven said angrily.

"Well, we did some snooping," Beast boy said. Cyborg hit him on the head. "Okay, well, after the whole 'I need to get home before tomorrow' thing, I went snooping in all of your records, and found a file where it said your birthday." Beast boy said.

Raven crossed her arms, and began to walk away. Cyborg grabbed her shoulder. "Come on Rae, we got a seven layer cake, plus, ice cream," he said as he pulled the cover off a large cake.

"Yes, you must come and put on the , (I don't remember the name) the Tameranean crown of meat! And then we can play a game involving the pins, and the donkey's behind," Star fire squealed.

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday. Thank you, but I don't like celebrating my birthday," she said as she began to leave.

"But Raven, we did all of this for you. You may always be a grump, but that doesn't mean you should forget your birthday," Beast boy said.

Raven was starting to get angry. "NO!" she shouted.

Terra stepped up. "Come on Raven. We even have a piñata shaped like beast boy! You know you want to hit it." she said happily as she held up Beast Boy who was shaped like a star.

Robin was about to tell them to stop, when raven shouted, "NO! Leave me alone," as her eyes turned white. The table flipped over, the cake exploded, and the banner was torn down. She then turned and walked out.

Beast boy crossed his arms. "I told you a surprise party wasn't a good idea," he said as he pointed to Cyborg.

Robin glared at him and said, "Shut up." He then followed raven. He saw her walking toward her room. "Raven, what's wrong?" he said.

She turned slowly. "I just don't like parties." Robin crossed his arms.

"Raven, I know it's more than that. You've been inside my mind. We share some sort of bond. Please, let me into your mind." Robin asked.

Raven looked sad now. "Robin, I know you're trying to help, but my birthday is not a happy day for me. If you actually knew what happened on the day of my birth, you would know it was nothing to celebrate." She said as she began to go into her room.

"If it's so bad, then let me know," he said quietly. She turned to him. His arms were crossed.

"Fine, you want to know? My mother, a native of Azerath, was trying to summon Satan into the world for some reason. Instead, she summoned my father. He raped her, and then left. 9 months later, here I am. Then, he came back into the world and killed her later that day. So, you see my birthday is not happy, and I am just an accident," she said as she slammed her door shut. Robin opened his eyes widely.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raven kept staring at the clock. Her legs began to move up and down as she became impatient. The clock chimed 9 pm. "Come on, can't you go any faster?" she said. She then stopped herself. "Don't get too worked up. Calm yourself. It will al be over soon. Meditate." She ordered herself

She got into her floating stance 6 inches above her bed. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she droned on and on. But her eyes flew up as she began to feel extremely warm. She looked around and saw trails of fire dancing around on her walls.

"The prophecy shall be fulfilled today. The destiny will be decided midnight." A voice said as many intricate signs appeared in fire in her room. Her hand flew to her throat as she began to cough.

"NO!" she shouted angrily as sweat beaded on her face from fright. She then heard someone knock on her door repeatedly. She regained her composure, and thought "I'm not falling for that again."

She went to the door expecting to see beast boy, but saw robin. "I heard you scream. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded, but then the red alarm went off.

"Come on," she said, as she left the room. Robin, who was still really worried about her, followed, hoping she would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They appeared in a small factory, with large pillars that when up and down mechanically.

"Who's our break in this time? Gizmo, Killer Moth, Mad mod? Who?" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Robin rolled his eyes, but then stopped as he saw someone sitting one of the tall gears. "Well, does that give you your answer?"

"No," they all said at once except Raven and Robin.

"Hello titans, long time no see," he said as he stood up.

"But…I killed you…twice!" Terra said horrorstruck.

"Doesn't matter how many time you killed him. You shouldn't have come back, but I'm still ready for you," he said as he pulled out his Bo staff.

"That's very sweet robin, but I didn't come back to see you," Slade said as he jumped down and landed on the ground. On his forehead was what looked like a large S with two dots next to it. He lifted his arms, and large amounts of lava and fire exploded from it.

"Since when did Slade learn how to do that?" Beast boy said dumbfounded.

"Who cares? He won't be doing it for much longer," Robin said as he pulled one of his freezing disks out. He threw it at Slade, and it froe him solid. But it didn't hold him for long; because he used his new powers, and made the entire thing explode sending shards everywhere.

Raven saw he was heading toward her, so she used her telekinetic powers, and picked some up and threw them at him. It didn't faze him.

"Hello, birthday girl. When I heard about what you could do, I have to say, I was very impressed. You know, it's always the quiet one, isn't it," he said.

"Shut up," she said as she phased through the ground and ended up in another part of the building.

Meanwhile, Slade was fighting with Cyborg, who was carrying a large pillar. When Cyborg tried to hit him with it, Slade used his new powers and sliced through it.

"Whoa," Cyborg said amazed, with his eyes agape.

"'Whoa?' That's it? No clever comeback? I was looking forward to that," Slade said as he knocked him off his feet. He then jumped onto one of the turning gears. Robin tried to come and hit him, but Slade attacked him first, and sent him flying onto another gear.

"Stop," Raven said loudly, as she tried to hit him with various object. He managed to grab her arm. It burned through her leotard, causing a large imprint of the mark he had on his forehead onto her wrist.

"Get away from me," Raven said, unleashing a ton of power, hoping to get Slade off of her. But she let go off to much, and now, much of the building began to shake tremendously. The devices spinning began to fall off their poles. Star, terra, Cyborg, and beast boy were frantically exiting. Robin, who was rubbing his head, from being knocked over before, was in the pathway of one of the large gears. Raven saw it, and saw that there was no way he could escape.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw that everything around her had stopped moving. "I-I stopped time?" she said amazed.

"You may have been able to stop time, but you will never stop this day from coming, and you will never be able to stop me." Slade said. His frozen mask began to glow. Raven flew off the place where she stood, and went down to where robin lay frozen. She placed her small hand on his chest. After a few seconds, he was no longer frozen. Raven then phased through the ground.

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

They landed in the street. Raven let go of both of them. "Raven, what going on?" robin asked a frazzled Raven.

"None of your business," someone said from behind them. It was, of course, Slade. He lifted a fiery looking hand, and shot one of the upper buildings. Various sized rocks came down in different directions. One landed in robin's direction, sending him flying back.

He turned and faced Raven. "Ever have one of those days where you just feel happy to be alive?" he said smiling. She raised her arms, and built a barrier around him, hoping that that would be enough to stop him. She went toward Robin. Helping him up, she knew she had to get out of there quickly. She phased through the ground once again.

Once they were in a nearby church, Raven looked at Robin. "I'm sorry. I tried not to let you get dragged into this, any of you, but you're in. I might as well tell you. This is my birthday, the day of my birth... When I was born, they looked into my future. On today, the anniversary of my birth, and my mother's death, they saw something. Something terrible that…"

"Happy to see me?" Slade said as he entered the church. Raven and Robin looked over at him. Fire exploded from one of his hands, and made a path toward robin. Robin flew through the air, and landed on one of the pews, unmoving.

Slade then turned to raven, and said, "It's just you and me now, kid."

Raven flew past him, out the door and into the city. She would go and make sharp turns, and try to lose him. But Slade was now able to fly as well. There was nothing she could do to stop it except try and avoid him. She even tried pulling to buildings together, but he blew through them

He eventually caught up to her. Grabbing her other wrist, he pulled her onto a tall thin building. Her leotard burned again.

"There is nothing you can do to run from it. It is your destiny and it will be fulfilled. You will do it!" Slade said as he knocked her over. He grabbed her cloak and yanked it off of her. Once he did, the entire part covering her back burned off, revealing more red designs.

"Stop!" she screamed, as red beams came from her eyes. The rest of her leotard's arms, and middle section burned off. Her hair grew long, past her shoulders. Slade rested his arms on her shoulders.

She opened her eyes. The sky was now red, and there was no sun in the sky. All the structures that once stood around her were in wrecks.

"Look down there," Slade said pointing. Raven turned her head, and saw all of her friends, stone hard.

"No," Raven said softly. This could not be happening to her. She didn't want the world to come to an end, not after she had protected it for so long.

"Isn't it wonderful? This is just a preview. The prophecy will be completed. You will destroy the world!" Slade said happily.

"No…I…won't!" Raven said angrily. She closed her eyes tightly. This had to go away. It had to end. "This isn't happening," she said inaudibly.

Slade's eyes opened, and he began cursing to himself as the world around him went back to normal. Time had started again as well.

Raven felt her legs buckle underneath her as she opened her eyes weakly. She began to fall as she slipped into unconsciousness. Slade wrapped one arm around her fragile waist, and whispered into her ear, "This isn't over. I will return, and Trigon's wish shall be fulfilled. I will come back, Raven," He sad as he let go of her. "Oh, and I want to wish you a very happy birthday," he said as she fell.

He looked over the edge, waiting for him to come, and he did. Robin swung through the air, and caught the girl. Slade smiled to himself. Robin pulled his bird-a-rang flyer as they were right above a building. They landed, with her on his knees. He looked down at her. Her long lavender hair was draped on to the ground. He grabbed on of her hands. Seeing the intricate red mark on it, he traced his gloved finger over it.

He gently lifted her body off of his and laid it onto the ground. Her leotard was burned in such a fashion that it reminded him of a bathing suit. He sat against the building's wall, waiting for her to wake up.

OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!

Raven opened her eyes weakly. She saw herself on top of a building. Looking around, she was happy that Slade was no longer in sight, but yet, she was upset, for she wanted to wring his neck. She saw Robin sitting against the building smiling at her.

She sat up slowly. She began to rub her bare legs quickly as the wind blew by. Robin walked over and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked smiling. "Wait, I shouldn't ask you that, because the last time I did, you lied to me," he said.

She smiled as she blushed. "I knew what was going to happen, so I didn't want you guys to get involved or to worry. So…I didn't tell you. I now realize it would have been better if I did. And…I'm truly sorry," she said.

He smiled. "Well, I guess I can believe you this time." Robin said.

Raven looked over at him and smiled. "You're lucky I don't have enough energy left to punch you," she said.

He stood up, and offered a hand down to help her up. She grabbed it, and he helped her up. He helped her back to the tower.



Raven was in front of her mirror. She was in a new leotard. She looked at the mirror, with a pair of scissors in her hands. "I think you should leave it like that," someone said from her doorway. She turned and saw Robin standing there, leaning against a wall. She grinned. Placing the scissors on her vanity, she walked over toward him. He wrapped his arms around her.

When he let go of her, she looked into his eyes. "Thank you," she said quietly. He smiled at her. "Least I could do for your birthday," he said.

"Well, why not leave it like this for a little while. I have to admit, I somewhat like it too," she said as she pushed the long hair behind her ear.

"Look, I got to go and enter all of this into the Titans enemy files. I'll be back in a little while, okay?" he said to her. She nodded.

He left. She went to her vanity and placed the scissors back into her drawer. She then heard a lonely tap on her door again. She sighed. She opened the door, and looked outside.

There was a path of papers with arrows on it. She followed them. It led her to the main room again. She opened the door, and saw the other five standing there. Cyborg was holding a cake.

She walked in. It was much more toned down then it had been the day before. "What is this?" she said monotonously.

"Look, we understand why you don't like celebrating your birthday, but you're our friend, and we want to celebrate it. Please Raven?" Beast boy said.

Raven furrowed her brow, and said, "We need ice cream." They all cheered except robin.

Raven walked down, and looked at her. "Are you scared?" he asked her.

"…I'm not sure. I'm scared of what I might be able to do, but I'm not scared of my father or Slade." She said.

"But-you don't have to be. It's over and done with," Robin said.

Raven looked at the imprints still on her hands. "This isn't the end. This is just the beginning," she said before she went over to the table.

Well, I know I changed it a little bit because I wanted to make it a little more intense. I also left Raven's hair long because I got a lot of reviews for my new story that said they wanted her to leave it long. I put in my new story, "Remember" that I wished she would have left her hair long because I really liked it. So I left it like that. I hope you enjoyed it. I liked writing it. This story is 3645 words long and it is my first story to get above 20,000 words ever. The entire story is 21691 words long. So, if that's that, I am going to go and post this now. BYE!


	13. Don't Forget About Me

I know that I posted an A.N. yesterday saying that I had no ideas for a new chapter, but I got an idea for one while listening to Avril Lavigne's song "Together." I'm not sure how I got it, but it just popped into my head. Anyway, here's my next chapter. (I haven't updated since February 6th!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raven's birthday was a month ago. She had learned to accept the fact that Slade was out there, and that he wanted her to help him destroy the world. She just wanted to let it all go, and just end it, but he knew she couldn't. Besides, she was having the most fun she had ever had in her life now that her emotion problem was gone for good. And her romance was blossoming even more with robin.

She swung her legs over her bed, and stood up. She changed out of her pajamas, and into her leotard. She decided to skip cloak though. She opened the door, and made her way leisurely towards the main hall.

She opened the large door, and was unsurprised to see that no one else was up. She looked at the clock, and saw it was about 8 o'clock. She put her tea kettle on the burner, and pulled out a box of cereal. A few moments later, she sat at the table by herself slowly eating Cheerios.

She heard the door open behind her. Turning her head, she saw Terra wander in yawning. "Hey Raven," she murmured sleepily.

"Hi," she said monotonously as she finished her breakfast. She washed her dishes as Terra began to make a very large stack of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes. She went back to her room. She walked past Robin's room, and heard a lot of commotion.

She stopped and frowned. She tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked. She then fazed through the ground and into his room.

She saw him mumbling to himself, and becoming wrapped in the sheets. "Raven, Raven, no," he muttered.

"He's dreaming about you! Wake him up." She thought to herself. She walked over towards the bed, placed her hand on his shoulder, and shook him gently.

"Robin, Robin, wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up," she said softly. He tossed a little longer, and then his eyes opened widely. He shot up, breathing heavily.

He looked at her. "It was only a dream. Raven I-I dreamt you died, right in front of my face, but I couldn't do anything about it," he said.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. "Well, I don't think it's going to come true. I'm right here." She said before she kissed him softly on the cheek, and walked out. He smiled.

When Raven got to her room, she heard something moving around in her nightstand. She opened it with a very confused look on her face. It was her mirror, but it was moving around. "Why? The other "me's" don't exist anymore now that I free of the emotion problem."

She then decided she'd have to go and check it out. She pulled it out, and next thing she knew, she was back in the dreaded Nevermore.

She wandered around for a little while, until she saw a new "her" in the strange world. She walked over to it. It was leaning against a rock with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Can I ask you…who are you?" Raven said confused.

"Your newest and only deadly emotion," she said happily.

"WHAT!" Raven said angered, scared, and pretty much any really bad emotion.

"My name is Love. Your father sent me to you, with the orders to destroy the person you love if you ever show love again. Which I really want you to, because that Robin is soo dream. You so don't deserve a hunk like that." she said as she passed back into lalaland.

Raven began to breathe quickly. "This cannot be happening. It just can't. But…if I ever show some sort of affection, she'll take over, and make me kill him." She then placed her head into her hands and ran to the portal that brought her back to the real world.

When she was spit out of the mirror and onto her bed, she placed her head into her pillows, and began to sob until she fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven awoke to the sound of knocking on her door. "Rae, are you okay?" she looked around sleepily. Her eyes opened widely when she saw that it was 7:30. She jumped out of bed, and saw Beast Boy standing in her doorway.

"Uh, we wanted to know if you were okay, and if you wanted to come watch a movie with us." He said as he tried to look into her room.

She crossed her arms. Watching a movie would get her mind off of what had just happened. She nodded and followed him to the main hall where Cyborg was starting up the DVD player. Robin sat on the couch, and Star was preparing what she called "food of junk of unhealthiness." She walked in, but began to pant when she saw Robin smile at her. She didn't know what Love considered love. When Robin motioned for her to sit next to him, she turned her head, and sat on the other couch. Robin looked hurt. Raven turned so he wouldn't see how sad she was.

The movie then started, but Raven really didn't pay much attention to it. She was too heartbroken. They had decided to watch Spider-Man 2. Raven stared at the screen blankly. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up during the middle of the movie, and walked to her room. Robin turned his head quickly. He then stood up, and ran after her.

He saw her door slam. He walked over and pounded on it. A few moments after, he saw her frightened face. "Robin?" she said meekly.

"Raven, what's wrong? Did I do something?" he said comfortingly.

She shook her head quickly, and tried to close the door, but he stopped her. "Raven, I know that there's something wrong. Please, just tell me," he said.

She looked into his eyes. "Robin, I'm sorry, but I can't. Just…go away." She said before she moved his hand, and slammed the door. He heard the lock click after. He then decided to give up…for today at least.

Raven turned away from the door. She went at sat on her bed. She had only been around him for about an hour, and yet, she felt like she was being a total jerk. She laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't know how she was going to survive for the rest of her life like this.

OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!

The next few days were horrible for Raven. She rarely left her room. And when she did, she avoided everyone. About a week after her little run-in with Love, she over heard the other four talking about her.

"We need to find out what's wrong with her." Robin said

"She is acting very much like an unhappy zoorglenook. We must make pudding of Happiness."

"She's just being her moody self." Beast Boy droned

"Beast Boy, you haven't noticed that Raven ha been happier lately, have you? She's really not moody anymore." Terra said as raven heard a loud smack.

"Terra's right. There's something really wrong with her. We need to interrogate her until she spills."

This blew Raven's top. "You'll be doing no such thing," she scoffed as she stormed into the room.

"AH-I mean, ah, hello Raven," Beast Boy nervously said.

"I'm fine. There's no reason for you to interrogate me, or do anything like that. Just let me be," she said ignoring beast boy.

Robin stepped up. "Raven, you can't use the excuse of your emotions anymore. We know you're absolutely fine now, so we deserve the right to know why you're acting like a bitch," he said with his arms crossed. He was very stern.

Raven stared at him. "Look, I'm really sorry, but you need to just let me handle this myself." She said as she turned on her heel, and walked out.

Robin's shoulders dropped. The frown reappeared on his face. Star came up to him.

"We must take drastic measures, before she becomes a groggleneck," she said depressed. Robin had no idea what a…groggleneck was, but he knew that they had to do something.

"I'm gonna go talk to her first." He said as he walked up the stairs leading to all the rooms.

Raven sat in her room, quickly writing a letter. Tears splattered onto it, making the ink smear. She heard footsteps outside her door. She quickly signed it, and then left it on the table before she went to the roof. As Robin opened the door, he saw her fly out. He ran to the window and stuck his head out, but quickly pulled it back in when the rain pelted down on him.

He then turned, and saw a lone piece of white paper lying on her bed. He walked over, and began to read it:

_**Dear Robin,**_

_**I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I can't tell you face to face. I wouldn't manage to get it out. This is even hard to write, but I have to. Robin, I can't do it anymore. Being a Teen Titan, and struggling with a romance with you, and the oncoming of what's going to happen with my father is just to overwhelming. If I had to choose one, I would definitely choose you, but I can't. My heart is breaking as I write this, as you can tell from the tear stains on this. **_

_**Robin, I love you, and I always will. You're destined for great things, and you yourself know it. All I'm asking is…don't forget me.**_

_**Sincerely, Raven**_

Along with the letter, her communicator lay on the bed. He dropped it, and ran to the staircase that led to the roof. He opened the door, and saw her sitting on the edge of the roof. The rain came down in sheets. "Raven," he called out.

She turned surprised. She stood up scared. "Robin, how did you know I was up here?" she said.

"I saw you fly out. Why are you leaving?" he said.

"Robin, the truth is, is that I have an emotion again. It's deadly, and it's called Love. It told me if I ever showing any love again, it would destroy whoever I showed it to, so I had to leave. I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

Robin walked over to her. Her long hair was plastered to her body, her eyes were red from crying, and she shivered immensely. Robin then wrapped his arms around her. Raven embraced it until she felt Love taking control. She then broke away.

"Robin, I love you so much. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this, but I have to." She said as she backed up.

Robin looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he said. Then, it all flashed in front of his eyes. This had been exactly what he had dreamed about earlier today. Flashes of the dream came back. He saw various scenes of the dream, and then he realized what was about to happen.

She gave him a small smile. She stood at the edge of the roof. "Good-bye, robin." She said. She closed her eyes as Robin's became larger.

"Raven, no," he said scared.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He saw her feet stop holding her up. She raised her arms to shoulder height. She then fell back wards, into the dark black sea. Robin ran to the edge, hoping that he'd wake up and this would also be a bad dream. But he never did wake up, even though this was a night mare.

I think I'm going to leave you hanging there, because I know how much all of you love cliffhangers. When is the next new episode of Teen Titans going to be on? I've been waiting soo long, because after TROQ (next episode. It's about Starfire), the Prophecy is on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, let me know what you did think of it. It's really easy to. All you have to do is push that little button about 2 inches away and write something nice. (Or at least I hope it's nice)


	14. Fighter

Wow, it's been over two months since I reviewed. I am still waiting for Prophecy to air. Sad, isn't it? Has anyone seen Troq? That was the worst episode ever! Yeah, I know that Val-Yor called Raven "Sunshine" for the irony, but that was horrible!

Anyway, here it is!

0-0-0-0-0-

Raven awoke with a start. She looked around. "Wait, wasn't I just falling off the tower?" She thought to herself.

She was lying in her bed. She looked down at herself. She wasn't wet or anything. She then heard light taps at her door. She looked at the clock. It was 2:17. "Great, visitors at 2 am" she thought to herself.

She swung open the door. Robin stood there in a white tank top and red pajama pants. "Are you okay?" he said worried.

She looked at him strangely. "Yeah- why wouldn't I be?" she said.

"I don't know…it's just that I had this dream. You had a destructive emotion named Love, and she threatened to kill me if you showed affection. So, you jumped off the roof and drowned," He said.

Raven opened her eyes widely. "Okay, that's interesting," she said to herself.

"What?" Robin said.

She placed her hand on her head. "It's just that…I had the same dream before I woke up," she said looking Robin in the eyes.

Robin gasped. "Whoa, major freaky!" he said. Robin never heard of anything like this.

"Um-sure. I'll look it up today to see if it means anything. But now, I'd like to go back to bed, thank you," she said as she half-smiled, and shut the door. Robin wandered back to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-

Raven got up the next morning around 10:30. She wandered out in her pajamas. The rest of the group sat at the table, digging into a plate of chocolate chip, blueberry, buttermilk and soy waffles. Raven took a seat next to Robin, and grabbed a blueberry one.

After he finished, Robin stood up. He grabbed his plate and placed it into the sink. "I received a call from Bruce, so I got to head over there. I'll probably be back around 5. Later," he said before he walked out the door.

The other five nodded. "So, what do we all got planned to day?" Cyborg said.

"Well, Beast boy and I are going to head out, maybe go to the carnival that's in town," Terra said as she slipped her arm into Beast Boy's. Terra had apologized to Beast boy a while ago, and this was there first outing alone together since that dreadful night.

"Wow, that sounds awesome! Mind if Starfire and I join you?" Cyborg said. Starfire and he had been going out pretty much since after Starfire and Robin had broken up, which was almost a year ago.

"Rae, you wanna come with?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven shook her head.

"Thanks, but I need some time to myself," she said before she placed her plate in the dirty dishes pile, and walked upstairs.

After she took a shower, she pulled on her leotard. She then combed her hair. It had grown even longer in the past month or so, so it was now reaching her waist.

She opened her window, but then remembered it was kind of cold out. Even though they lived in California, it was still pretty chilly in mid-December. She shut it as soon as the winter-y chill made her shiver.

She then walked over to her tall narrow bookcase. Among her ancient spell and magic books, she had a fairly new one; Dream Reading for Dummies.

She pulled it out and set it upon the table. She flipped open the cover and read down the table of contents. She ran her finger down it looking for what she needed.

"Ah-ha!" she said to herself as she saw the heading DREAM MEANINGS. She flipped to the page and began reading. She found the FAQ "What if I have the same dream as someone else?"

She then began to read the little blurb. "If you and a friend have the same dream, it's probably a coincidence. But if it begins to happen more and more, say at least 5 times a week, it has much more meaning. This will only happen between a male and a female. If they have the same dream, it is seen that they are meant to be together forever."

Raven gasped at this. What? That was silly! Raven and Robin had fling, sure, but they were supposed to be together forever?

Raven shook the thought out of her mind. It had only happened once. This said it happen pretty much all the time.

She sighed, and slammed the book shut. She wandered around her room. She was bored now. She looked at her clock. It was 1:30. Robin was due home for another four hours, and the others has left just a little while ago. So, pretty much, she was by herself.

She went downstairs. She walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote for the TV. She flipped through the channels, not really looking at anything. She then turned it off, and took a deep breath. She was going to do something she hoped she never would have to again. If they realized she did this, they'd mock her forever.

Raven grabbed a control from the Game Station. She flipped the on switch, and looked at the blindingly colored screen. She had no idea how to play, so she just began pressing random keys.

"Never thought I'd see Raven playing video games," a voice said from the door. Raven dropped the controller. She turned as her cheeks became red. Robin stood at the door.

"I was bored. I couldn't help myself. So…what was the big news from Bruce?" Raven said, trying to switch the subject.

"Bruce asked us if the Titans would be willing to hold a Christmas party for his people here on Christmas Eve. His house is being remodeled. He said he'd pay us, so I had to agree," Robin said.

"How much money are we talking about?" Raven said mischievously.

"All I'm going to say is that we'll have enough food for the next 2 years," he said laughing. "Where are the others?" he said.

"Terra and Beast Boy and Cyborg and Starfire went on a double date to the carnival. So, once they left, I found the book I needed. About the dreams; it means nothing if it only happens once. If it happens more than once, well, we won't go there yet. We'll just have to keep telling each other what happens," Raven said shrugging.

Robin nodded. "Look, do you want to go do something? Maybe go down the day club?" he said.

"Right now, I'd even be willing to go to the mall I'm so bored," she said.

They both headed upstairs to get dressed. Robin was wearing black jeans with a dark blue tank top that said "Teen Titans" in graffiti-like writing and blue sneakers. Raven was wearing black tank top with a red pair of capris and black skater shoes. Her long hair was in a high ponytail. They both walked out, arm in arm. They then hopped onto Robin's motorcycle and drove off.

They stopped in front of a club called The Underground. It was a club at night, but during the day, it was more of a restaurant. They had pool tables and karaoke machines.

"Why are we here, anyway?" Raven asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. This was the first thing I thought of. Let's just go in, have a look around," he said, pulling her arm.

They walked in to the red painted club. There were a few people there. They were sitting at small purple tables. Up on stage, a young girl was performing a horrible rendition of "I'm a Slave 4 U".

Raven cringed as she heard this. They went and sat down at a table. "You should go up and do that," Robin said with a smile on his face.

Raven gave him a strange look. "Now why would I do that?" Raven said.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Beast boy that you played Game Station. You'll never hear the end of it," Robin said with an evil grin on his face.

Raven stared at him. "You…are never going to get me up there," she said.

Robin pulled out his communicator. "I could easily tell Beast boy right now," he said.

Raven's face showed defeat. "I'm going to kill you," she said, jabbing him in the shoulder with her finger.

She took a deep breath, and walked up toward the stage. She then began to flip through the choices of songs. She then pulled out Christina Aguilera's "Fighter", and placed it into the machine.

She then grabbed the mike, and looked out at the crowd. Robin gave her a thumbs up, while she shot him a death glare. The words then began to glow on the screen. She opened her mouth, and hoped she wouldn't suck that bad.

Well I, thought I knew you thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames

Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never saw it coming, all of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in on a good thing before I realize your game  
I heard, you're going around playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more  
It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretend not to know the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Raven then stopped, placed the mike back, and walked off as fast as possible. When she came out, the few people in the audience were on their feet, clapping and whistling.

Raven quickly walked to where Robin sat, mouth open. "Wow," he muttered.

"I didn't think I was that bad," Raven said defensively.

"Bad? What are you talking about! Raven, you have a killer set of pipes. That was amazing!" Robin exclaimed.

Raven felt herself blush. "Um, do you think we could go? I'm not that bored anymore," she said softly.

Robin nodded. When they walked to his motorbike, Robin turned and faced Raven. "Raven, what you just did…I don't think I would have the courage to do that," robin said with a sheepish smile.

"Robin, don't even get me started on what you do that I would never be able to do," she said with a laugh.

"But seriously, you have a lot of courage," Robin said sternly.

Raven blushed again. "Robin…I would appreciate it if we kept this as our little secret. I really don't want to tell the others," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No problem," he said as he tossed her a helmet.

She grinned as she pulled it on. She then wrapped her arms around Robin's waist as they sped towards the large "T" standing in the horizon.

0-0-0-0-0-

The next two weeks were very hectic. After letting the Titans know about the party, everyone began to go crazy. The house was always being cleaned or decorated. The guys were already out buying gifts for each other. Then, they realized that they'd have to save their money for outfits for Christmas.

Raven, Terra, and Starfire headed to one side of the mall one day as Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg headed to the other.

The three girls stepped into a formal dress store. The clerk greeted them, and showed them to the dresses. Starfire all ready had an armful of dresses. Terra kept looking, but found nothing she liked. Raven looked, but really didn't.

She just didn't want to shop. Until…she saw it. She saw it was the only one that was left. She grabbed the tag and prayed it was her size. She felt very happy as she saw the small blue "2" on the tag. She grabbed it off the hanger, and went to try it on. It fit perfectly.

The girls weren't going to show each other until they got home, so they tried to avoid each other.

Raven paid for it, and was thankful for the money Bruce had given them, for they spent most of it preparing.

The three girls met up with the boys later. They all held large bags as they walked out.

Once they arrived home, the girls met in one room. "Dear Friends, we need to see each other in our beautiful garments," Starfire squealed. They then took turns going into Starfire's bathroom and changing. Starfire came out first. Her dress was a pale blue. It was strapless and had a pale purple tulle skirt. It had small white flowers embroidered all over it, and all over the matching wrap.

"Wow, star, that looks amazing on you," Terra said,

"Yeah, you look good in blue," Raven said honestly. Then terra went in. She came out after. The short blonde wore a halter style pale pink dress. It had crinoline underneath which made it poof out. It had beads framing the shiny top part. She looked like a ballerina.

"Terra, that looks really good on you," Raven said.

"Yes, you look like a gromptharg and a half," Starfire said.

Terra turned to raven. "Is that good or bad?" Terra mouthed. Raven shrugged as she got up and grabbed her bag.

Terra soon stepped out and joined Starfire on her bed. Raven pulled the dress on and quickly did the zipper. She then looked at herself in Star's mirror. Her dress was a shimmery midnight blue color. It was a one-shouldered dress. As the dress reached the ground, it turned purple. The neck line was traced in a silver piping. Raven smiled at herself. As much as she couldn't believe it, she looked a lot like her mother. Even though thinking about Arella brought tears to her eyes, she still held her head high.

She then walked out. Starfire gasped and Terra's eyes popped out of her head.

"Raven…" was all Terra could get out. But that wasn't the case for Starfire.

"MY GOODNESS! Friend Raven, you look stunning. I have never seen someone look so pretty since the queen Flashfire. She looked like a real bloksedler!" Starfire said.

Raven smiled, then quickly went in and unchanged. When she got back to her room, she hung it up. Right by her closet was a calendar. She heard herself gasp as she saw today was the 22nd. The party was on Saturday, and it was Thursday. She didn't even have most of her shopping done. She was going to go out then, but she felt she had been to the mall enough today. She yawned, and lay down. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

The next day, Raven went shopping very early. She was back before anyone had even gotten up. She quickly shoved the stuff into her closet. The alarm then went off waking everyone up.

Raven ran downstairs. The six gathered around the monitor. Raven stopped short as she saw Slade there, with the red mark still emblazed on his forehead.

0-0-0-0-0-

I'm going to end right here. I'll update again when the prophecy airs, which is in only two weeks.

I know Raven was a little OoC during the karaoke scene, but I wanted to put something like that in. She also probably wouldn't have chosen that song, but I chose it because 1.) I love that song and all of Christina's music and 2.) I thought it fit in with the whole "Raven taking over the world with Slade" thing. So, if you enjoyed it, let me know. If you didn't—YOU SUCK! (j/k)

Oh, and the dresses part? For Star's and Terra's, those happened to be what my older sister's prom dresses looked like. I just tweaked them a little. For raven's I chose the style because I like that kind, and I like the whole shading thing.

just when I thought that Raven and Robin were going to work out together after Birthmark, the stupid producers have to come up with this disgusting episode. In the upcoming episode Stranded, Starfire is referred to as Robin's girlfriend and they even hug! GROSS! YOU PRODUCERS SUCK TOO!


	15. Christmas Surprise

I am back for my final installment in this story. Yes, I know that I said that I was going to write about the prophecy and everything, but as I reread my story, I realized that I had dragged it on a little too far. So, this is the final chapter, but it is actually (mostly) an epilogue. So all I have to say is thank you for everyone who stuck with me for the ENTIRE story and for reviewing.

0-0-0-0-0-

It was all over. Raven laid on her bed with her arms sprawled out. The party had just ended, although it was held a little later than Christmas due to the whole fact of "the end of the world".

It was how she had expected it to be. After the Slade sighting on the 22nd, she knew that her father was going to attempt to get here soon. But soon came, well, sooner than she thought it would. The next day when she woke up, she knew it was the day.

She tried not to tell anyone. But as they were walking through the park that day, the sun went into an eclipse and the marks of Trigon covered her body as she fell to the ground. That was when they realized it was happening.

They tried to keep her safe by locking her in a room, but when they were gone, she left. She couldn't let them handle Slade by themselves.

When she got there, she realized she had to do it. Robin tried to stop her, but she ignored him. After reciting the spell, she was gone, and Trigon was there.

The next thing she knew she was trapped in a lava pit in her eight- year old body, not remembering any of them. But when she saw Robin who had come to help her, her sixteen-year old memory clicked into place.

When they returned to the surface, Robin told her it was her destiny; she was the only one who could change it.

But when Trigon attacked the others, she couldn't handle it anymore. Something happened, and she was back. She managed to defeat him with some newfound strength she had. And it worked, for everything was back to normal.

The Christmas party was held on the 26th instead. The tower looked absolutely amazing; not like the home to 6 teens who forgot to do the dishes and never brought the trash out.

She had eventually given in and let Terra and Starfire do her hair and makeup. When they were finished, she couldn't believe it was her in that mirror. Her eyes looked large and extremely purple. Her hair was wavy and pulled up in an up-do. She had never worn this much makeup in her life.

When Starfire, Terra and she went downstairs, the boys were extremely excited. Cyborg and Beast Boy kept telling Terra and Starfire they looked absolutely amazing, while Robin, on the other hand, was speechless. Raven knew he meant the same thing.

Raven never knew how many people Bruce actually knew. At the same time, she never thought that the Tower would be able to hold that many people. About two hours after the party had started, Raven decided she needed some time alone and outside to think for a little while.

So she went upstairs onto the roof. What she forgot to think about was how cold it was on the roof. She walked back inside and grabbed a small black sweater. She then went back out side.

She just stood there for a while, enjoying the quietness and peace. "So, what are you thinking about?" someone said form behind her, making her jump.

She turned and saw it was Robin. She smiled. "How do you always manage to know where I am and what I am doing? I thought I was the psychic here," Raven said.

Robin smiled. "Listen, you want to sit down? There's something I want to talk to you about," he said motioning to the edge of the roof. Raven sat down, followed by Robin.

"Can you believe how this all started? How we managed to find out that we were so much alike? How we managed…to realize what was there between us?" Robin said.

Raven shook her head. "No, I really can't. And to think we fell in love because we both screamed at the exact same time; all because we were struggling with problems. It's also hard to believe that we were the only ones who could fix each others problems," Raven said.

Robin smiled. It disappeared as fast as it had come on. "Raven, that day probably had the biggest impact on my life," he said, dropping his head.

Raven turned to him. "Why?" she said softly.

"To think of what I could have done, what I might have done, what I would have done. I thought it would help me, and everyone else. I just couldn't take it, any of it anymore," he said.

Raven bit her lip. "Robin, you're scaring me. Please, tell me what you're getting at," Raven pleaded.

"The day you talked to me…I was planning on killing myself later that night," he said quietly.

Raven's breath caught in her throat. "And that all changed because I talked to you?" Raven asked amazed.

Robin nodded. "You made me remember that I was here for a reason. That people needed me; people were counting on me. You also helped me realize that my problems weren't as bad as I had thought they were. Raven, you saved my life," he said.

Raven blushed. "It all seems so- so surreal," Raven said calmly.

"But, that's not the reason why I needed to talk to you," Robin said. "You know how we really didn't know each other or anything about each other that night that we kissed?" Robin asked.

Raven frowned. "I'm not sure I like where this conversation is going to end up, but yes," she said.

Robin smiled. "We hadn't spent more than 10 minutes in a room talking to each other in the entire 4 years we've lived here, but yet, that day was different," Robin went on.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Raven said lowly.

Robin laughed. "Actually, quite the opposite. It just seemed so magnetic, that we didn't need to know each other to realize that we were right for each other. Which is why I have this," Robin said reaching into his small pocket and pulling out a small black velvet box.

0-0-0-0-0-

Raven woke up the next morning, feeling so different. She had always woken up pissed off at the world. But last night had changed everything. It was simple, but in her eyes, it was the best night of her life. Raven lifted up her left hand and looked on her ring finger. The small diamond ring looked nice on her hand.

She got up and got dressed. When she went down the stairs, she could all ready hear the loud sound of the video game system Beast Boy had gotten for Christmas. Robin saw her and smiled subtly. She smiled back.

Raven went into the cupboard and pulled out her herbal tea as the kettle began to warm. Starfire sat at the counter eating cereal, watching Raven and robin exchange smiles.

She looked back and forth, trying to understand what was going on. "Friend Raven, Friend Robin, what is going on?" she finally asked.

The two looked startled that Starfire had been watching them the whole time. Raven placed her hand on her hips. She didn't think Robin was ready to tell them. "Uh, nothing," Raven lied.

Starfire nodded until she noticed the jewel on Raven's hand. "Raven, where did you get that amazing piece of jewelry?" she asked breathlessly.

Robin placed his head into hi hand as he saw Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg begin to look over there. Starfire got up and began to look at the ring.

As she examined it, she realized what it was. She gasped. "Is- is this an engagement ring?" Starfire whispered.

Raven blushed but she didn't deny it. The other three looked to a red Robin. "Oh my GOD!" Beast Boy shrieked after no one said anything.

Raven looked to Robin. "Sorry," she apologized.

"They were bound to figure it out," Robin said laughing.

Raven smiled. For one of the few times in her life, she was truly happy, and nothing could change that.

0-0-0-0-0-

**EPILOGUE**

**Well, Richard and I have been married for 6 years now. About four months ago, I went to the doctor and found out I was pregnant, so I have few more months, but its starting to show. (At least that's what I think. Richard says I look fine, but he's always been one to kiss-up.)**

**Terra and Gar became engaged at our wedding reception, actually. They got married on Terra's 18th birthday, May 13th, and have been for 3 years.**

**Vic and Kori are affianced as of two months ago. They are actually planning a Tameranean wedding. I'm not positive Vic's sure of what he's going to have to do, but he'd do anything for her. I always knew those two would be happy. **

**Richard and I never thought that we could go from being best friends to probably one of the happiest couples. Maybe because we were friends first, we were ready to be together. **

**But the thing that shocks me the most was I never thought I was going live past my 16th birthday. When they told me about what would happen on it, I thought "Okay, my sixteenth birthday will be my last day alive." And now, here I am, married and expecting a child. And all of this happiness and joy came from suffering. How ironic.**

0-0-0-0-0-

Aw, how cute! Well, Two Birds of a Feather is now finished, which means that most likely, I will have another story coming out after I finish my Harry Potter story. It'll be a little while before I release a Teen Titans story though, since I have Choices.

It's been great that you guys have stuck with me through my writer's block, and the time that I didn't update anything for over a few months. Thanks for being such great reviewers. BYE!


End file.
